All Because Of A Rose
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: AU - Some parts going in cannon with the show - we all know how Maleficent lost her fire, and how Regina brought it back. But what if there was more to the story? An alternate version on how their history might have played out... because we all know they shared more then just curses in that castle.


**Finally got this up.**

**Few days in writing this and I think its been written and re-written until it was good enough. Normally I would have been a Regina Zelena... think what you like they are hot together - still are and I do have a yet to be finished one for them - but for now since seeing these to once again in the same breathing space caused all sorts of feelings and DragonQueen once again reigned.**

**So here it is I hope you all enjoy as it was rather fun to write - but I shall let you read it and find out. It is AU but there are parts that are cannon to the show - though very little. So should make for an interesting read, hopefully.**

**I will leave it here and let you all read... it is a lengthy one so I do hope you all stick to the end, also if you have a few spare minute or so I would love to know what you think - thank you.**

**Happy reading.**

**I don't own OUAT but if I did - these two would be married - just throwing it out there... and Robin could get lost in New York or wherever it is he ended up... no one cares.**

* * *

It was night time in the forbidden fortress. Everyone had retired to bed; the servants and other staff had left the large castle and returned to their homes just along the edges of the grounds. They knew their mistress liked her privacy and so had taken the lands just near the East and made it their own, but always within reaching distance in case she needed them.

Not that she ever did, for their mistress could take care of herself. Time and many a defeated enemy had proven that when she stood victorious after another sorceress or wizard had tried to challenge her. Of course now it was different. Now when their mistress fought, it wasn't just to show the rest her magical prowess and strength – it was to protect her family.

Or – soon to be as the reason they had left the castle this night – and the nights before had become very different.

In the far end of the large and foreboding keep, along the looming corridors and deserted hallways, stood a room. It was the largest room in the castle save the great hall and possibly her potions room – this was the woman's bedroom.

The door stood tall and imposing. As moonlight cast its silvery glow illuminating small parts as the silence went on.

Inside however was another story. Inside the large room, warmth could be felt as the fire in the middle crackled and snapped harmlessly from its grate, giving the room a homey atmosphere as in the corner, and from the large queen sized bed – a blonde could be seen lying on top of her lover.

Maleficent looked down into the black eyes of her love and smiled. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Casting her eyes over the sharp contours of the cheekbones, the smooth skin that she so loved to run her hands over and the hair that ran like silken water – her heart beat erratic in her chest and she knew this wasn't just some amorous fling to pass the time with.

This was true love.

Something she had never believed in at first, something she had always scorned and belittled – something she never thought she could have as how could a villain possibly have anything as pure and waveringly light as true love?

Now she knows that was a lie. That what she was living right now was exactly what she had feared she would never know – the sheer force of how much her chest tightened, how fast and how hard her heart beat rapidly, how she knew that for now and until the end, the woman in her arms was the only one for her.

She smiles with such tenderness at the woman in front of her, as she reaches out and pushes the long strands of hair that had fallen to cover her face and looked on with love in her eyes as the other did the same – running a hand down her face until she cupped her cheek, as the blonde sighed a little and leant into the touch.

She would never know how she came to be so lucky to have found her.

Well – how _she_ had found _her_. For the blonde was a crippling wreck when they had first saw each other. The other witch saving her at her most lowest point, using her raw magic to protect her from predators much worse than humans that saw how weak she was and moved in to finish her off.

She would have let them. At the time she didn't care for nothing and no one, as she thought back to the day she knew she had found her soul mate.

_Crash landing heavily in the snow, Maleficent lay there. She didn't have the energy or the will to get up, not now – not after the crushing defeat._

_All her hard work, all her life's effort, undone… and all by a single kiss, how the fates must be laughing at her,_

_She idly felt a wind rush by and knew her less than graceful descent must have been somewhere cold but she didn't care… what was a little cold when she was numb inside anyway. _

_She wanted to lie there until the ice – she was sure it was ice, melted away and took her off with it, washing her and the seasons dirt away – taken to a place dark where she could simply fade and decay as surely she was going to now that her mortal enemy was awake and busy telling her kingdom of her humiliating loss._

_She was all for that plan. But the sound of footsteps – loud ones, and the scent knew she was no longer alone. Dragons had been known to attack and kill others of their kind – of a different breed and even eat them, should there be no source of food around, and her practically falling from the sky must have alerted them to the fact that she was at her weakest._

_Hearing them near – she could scent they were huge – large and judging by the hissing, hungry… well, if they wanted to eat her, they were welcome to._

_It wasn't like she had anything else to live for anyway. Her once glorious reputation was surely in pieces, her legend would fade into the background and she would become a shining example for other witches who thought about revenge, how they would look at her and the woman she once was before thinking twice and moving on before their own lives fell apart._

_Closer and closer they came. By now could smell the want, the ravenous hissing and the loud breathing and just closed her eyes, was just content to lie there on the cold, frozen ground staring at the jaws of death in the form of razor sharp teeth_ as they approached her downed body – moving in for what would be a quick and easy kill.

_She hoped they choked on her bones._

_The largest one – the alpha no doubt, opened his huge maw and was just about to deliver to final blow when his head and neck was jolted harshly to the side. The other dragon looked to see his comrade stagger as the large fireball sent his way hit his upper body and pushed him back from the one on the floor._

_Confused, she lifted her head a little just as the large alpha got his bearings once more and looked in the direction that the attack came, only to have another deadly blaze hit his torso. Screeching in anger, he turned his body around so now he was aiming for the newcomer who had dared to attack as the other dragon moved to flank him._

_Together they stalked the unseen presence as Maleficent, now curious despite her harrowing emptiness. Could not help but look as her eyes widened on lifting her head to sit up and see in the distance – not too far from them… what had saved her, was a human._

_The single solitary human who was stood a few feet away, bravely holding her ground even with the much larger beasts coming closer, struggling, Maleficent moved her own body around to get a better look – half wondering who it was that had saved her, why she had done so and a little uncaring at the stupidity of the human for engaging in enemies far dangerous then what she could handle._

_The two dragons moved ever closer, stalking their prey who had yet to move as they bared their teeth and flexed their talons with each and every step. Bodies showing all the signs of getting ready to stroke if the slight arching of the wings was anything go by and once more the sitting dragon found herself half torn about her saviour who was about to get ripped to shreds in front of her._

_So close now they were to her – deciding to try and help, though she had no need or want but knew that she had to do something. She started to shift in the deep snow, pulling herself up when a loud roaring had her looking up and her eyes went wide on seeing the impossible scene in front of her._

_There – not ten feet away. The two dragons that she had so very nearly been dinner for, now lay at the human's feet. She watched in complete shock as the two beasts looked to the raven haired woman that was staring at the before hissing. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her smirk a little and shake her head._

"This one is not for you," More hissing came at her response. Made more maddening when the young woman moved and placed her hand on his large neck, for the first time she looked over to the befuddled dragon witch as their eyes met and even in her beastly form – the blonde felt a sharp jolt of adrenaline run through her body.

The eyes on the human were pure black. As dark as the hair on her head, yet somehow she could make out the mirth in them as she then turned back to the first dragon and leaned in closer, resting her smaller frame on his enormous one.

"Does she look friendly to you?"

Her question made the blonde snort which earned another smile from the human. Something, she didn't know why – but made her feel happy inside to, made her want to see more of them as she took a step away and turned to face both now docile reptiles.

"Now – away with you silly boys… go find something else to amuse yourself with, this is mine to deal with." She watched as they looked at each other, before back to her – and with a single arched brow in their direction, the dragon witch watched as they stood up and began to walk away.

Not moving an inch she took in the sight of their retreating backs before she sensed the eyes on her once more. Turning, she met the gaze of the woman – now more than what she ever seemed …

She could feel there was more to this woman than being a mere sorceress with a few fireballs. Now that they were alone she could feel an aura coming from her body that both confused and if completely honest, intimidated her,

Which was sheer ridiculous as for what could ever frighten her? She was the mistress of all evil after all, the only one with power to rival and perhaps beat her was the dark one himself - after him no one came close.

But now here she was in front of a being that - if she felt right… seemed more then the cursed immortal. It was a notion unheard of and yet she wanted to know more.

The human smiled as if knowing what the dragon was thinking and lifted her head slightly before speaking. "It's ok to wonder, but if you'd like to know more all you need do is ask … of course that would mean changing back first."

It didn't make sense at first, but when the blonde did register what she had said. Once more her face fell into shock and her head reared back in confusion. The sight made the woman laugh… it was a husky laugh, rich and deep and once more it sent a shiver through her body that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Yes – I know all about you, Maleficent. You are quite a legend yourself after all." She paused for a moment before seemingly looking for something before carrying on.

"Come closer."

Come closer? What was she, a dog… as if she was going to obey a mere mortal with a few tricks… if she knew who she was then she also knew she took orders from none. Of course what her mind said and her body did was very different, for she found herself on her feet and was making her way over to where she stood.

She stopped in front of her; they gazed at each other quietly as the woman – never losing her smile, and having looked at her whole body in its powerful form, broke the silence.

"Well. Aren't you just beautiful?"

Beautiful, great so now she was a horse, pulling her head back once more the blonde let out a growl at the remark. Taking it more as an insult then the compliment it was, eyes narrowing into slits she stared the raven haired woman down, intent on scaring her into backing off only to find her chuckling once more.

"Is that any way to treat the one who saved you from becoming Naga and Gyo's plaything? Those two can be pretty zealous with their toys so it was a good thing I was around."

Now she was getting angry. The audacity of this… small mortal, thinking she had rescued her. She didn't want to be rescued, she was fine as she was and so let out another growl – this time much louder and far harsher than the last, letting her know of her fury before stepping closer more intent on intimidating her into going away.

"You don't want to be doing that." For the third time in as many minutes the blonde was shocked into silence, before swooping down without warning, diving at the small human – she with her fragile body.

"Down,"

Just like the dog she said she wasn't, she felt herself for the second time finding her body unwilling to refuse as she stopped her attack and her whole body dropped to the snow, belly firmly pressed to the cold ground as her eyes lifted to catch those of the woman as she gave her a small, slightly apologetic smile in return.

"I didn't want to do that, but I also know your tendency to be rather recalcitrant to those who ask things nicely of you… force was necessary in this case."

Not knowing what the hell just happened. The large dragon doesn't reply, merely stares – wide eyed at the small woman who had just managed to literally put her on the floor with surprise and awe. She did note the look of sheepishness coming from her and so knew that she wasn't there to harm her,

She wouldn't have saved her from the other two if that was the case. Giving her another once over and with a cautious look that was to ask if she was going to try anything funny again, she seemed satisfied enough to carry on.

"Now – as much as it is none of my business, what I can't help but wonder is why you crashed rather ungracefully into the nearest snow bank."

The green eyes that had been watching lowered a little before narrowing as her dragon brow lifted. She was right; it wasn't her business, something she seemed to note and nodded.

"I understand, but you did happen to appear and scare the little ones." Large eyes now shone with confusion as the raven haired woman turned her head to the left; Mal followed her line and was surprised once more to see a large school of dragons not thirty feet away.

There were two large adult dragons who stood defensively and glaring at her, underneath she could see many smaller little pairs of eye speaking out from behind their legs. Large wings were spread covering their little frames as they stood ready to attack whoever it was that had disturbed them.

Giving them one last look she turns back to the small woman who is waiting patiently as more questions arise. How was it that this one small solitary woman, one who could not only tell the large reptiles what to do it, seemed but also be able to be among them without getting scorched to cinders.

Or eaten or just really anything… dragons were horrendously territorial, they were well guarded and had an all – round aversion to the two legged kind. She knew because for the longest time they could sense she wasn't truly one of them and had given her a scornful reception until time and a lot of effort, allowed her to be included into the inner circle.

But here she was perfectly fine and injury free – even going as far to near chiding her for scaring the little ones – the most precious of them all and highly protected. Her confusion must have been evident as she spoke again breaking her from her thoughts.

"As I have said, I' am willing to answer all your questions. But only if you answer mine – plus they are not going to let up until you prove you're not a threat, so please – change back."

Silence reigned for a few minutes until finally, pooling her magic she allows it to wash over her as the woman takes a step back watching the large black cloud engulf the beast. The other two adults still stand fixed on the transforming dragon, watching with disdain – they knew who she was and still didn't like it she was here, it was only due to the sorceress they didn't do anything else as the cloud fizzled away leaving the blonde in its place.

Feeling a lot more vulnerable now she was in human form. Maleficent feels the bitter cold as it washes over her. Shivering she glances to the woman who has waited – hands crossed in front of her before nodding her head a little in her direction.

"Thank you."

She goes to sneer – she didn't want to change back but it was only because her stupid curiosity that she had, she went to move but found that she had no energy and so stumbled a little her whole body threatening to fall, until she found herself being held up by two strong hand holding her arm and hip.

Lifting her head, she is startled to find the other woman now in front of her – how had she gotten across so quickly? But that didn't matter for all she could do was stare into the opal pits that were her eyes as everything around them seemed to fade into nothing.

"You're tired."

It wasn't so much a question more statement. One she was going to refute until a hand lifted from her side and for one second, she thought it was going to brush away the hair from her face. Until she waved it in front of her instead and without warning, she found her body growing increasingly heavy as her eyes started to flutter.

"It would do no good to talk, sleep my dear; I'll still be here when you wake."

By the time she realized it was the other woman who had put her under, her body lurched forwards into the arms of the dark haired woman that was keeping a tight hold of her, bringing her closer to her chest she glanced down at the now slumbering blonde in her arms.

She cast a worried glance to her face that, even in sleep still seemed pinched with worry and sighed lightly. The group of dragons on the other side merely give the pair a lazy glance as they see the royal purple smoke take over and envelope both their bodies they are gone from the clearing, leaving them to get back to watching the smaller beasts play.

The air was warm. Pleasantly so, something she liked as she turned over and pulled the covers closer to her chest, intent on sleeping more – that was until reality slowly crept its way into her mind and she remembered what had happened prior.

Eyes snapping open. She shot up from what she was laying on letting the blankets fall from her body. Looking around she was confused to see that instead of her chambers she slept in, she found herself in a small room that clearly was not in her fortress.

It was made of wood for one… and looked far too… not her. Yes there was a fire but it wasn't in the middle like she had them. This was crackling merrily in the small hearth near the wall. She glanced around and though it didn't seem as personal as she thought it still felt more charming then her large castle.

Glancing down she found that she was lying in a bed. Again not as big as her one but not a single either which was good, she shuddered a little at the thought of having to sleep in a small cot before she snapped her head to the door on once more remembering just how it was she came to be here.

Growing angry again, she threw back the covers and stalked to the door, throwing it open not caring if it banged into the wall and moved into the small hallway. Looking down either side she listened for sound before turning left and marching down the hall, she emerged into what she came to see was the main part of the house as she took in another fire crackling away and a small comfy looking seating area.

She looked around before sounds from the other side room on the other end saw her lifting her head just in time to see the other woman making her way out. Their eyes met before she gave the blonde a smile.

"You're awake."

"Of course, and I'm not happy." Pursing her lips, the raven haired woman moved to sit down placing the two cups she carried with her on the table and sat back.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maleficent gaped at her reply before blinking… once… twice and her face twisted into a sneer again. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She didn't reply for a moment before it must have dawned on her, "Oh – you're angry with me."

Still unable to comprehend her responses, it takes the dragon witch a few seconds to get her bearings back before snapping. "Are you being deliberately stupid?"

Still calm she watched the younger woman place her cup back on the table before turning her head to look at her. "I do not believe that is what I'm doing, but I do fail to see why I have earned your ire."

She was in a dream. That must have been it, one where she had to verbally abuse everyone until she woke it seemed as she narrowed her eyes.

"You placed me under a curse." She was cut off when the other woman cocked her head to the side and replied. "But you are awake now."

"…What? Well yes, I woke up of course."

"Well then how could it have been a curse?" Not knowing what she was getting at, the blonde simply waited for her to carry on her snarl like sneer never dropping.

"How can it have been a curse I placed you under? As far as my knowledge goes, you need true love to break something that potent." It didn't go unnoticed how the other sorceress flinched at the words before she carried on.

"But you said it yourself – you woke on your own violation. So how could I have possibly placed a curse on you? I certainly didn't kiss you awake,"

"Well of course you didn't."

"There we go then. I simply put you under a sleeping **spell**, two very different things. One which allowed you the rest you clearly needed."

She stopped after that, getting back to her drink leaving the older woman to gape at her back before she moved over to where she sat.

"And what gave you the right to do that? I never did… in fact I didn't even ask for your help, you just stood there and presumed to think I needed it."

Taking a deep breath, the dark haired woman didn't rise to her sharp words. It was clear she was looking for a fight and if she hadn't of been around as long as she had and learnt the art of patience, then she very much would have fallen into her ploy and snapped back.

"I did what needed to be done. You may not have been hurt physically but it was clear from the way you held yourself, your pain was emotional. I wasn't going to let what could have possibly been a fight happen just because you felt a little depressed to even move that fat arse of yours."

Picking up her mug again she ignored the look of rage on her face. "Besides, like I said – you scared the young ones and I had promised Inilth and Fundor they would be ok."

The words she was about the say got lost in her throat as she took in her words. Watching as she sat back, eyes closed and snuggled down in her chair; one question came to the blonde's mind that she had to ask.

"How"

It took her a few seconds to acknowledge the one worded question but eventually she opens her eyes to find the older woman standing in front of her.

"Hmm, sorry?"

"I said how."

"How what?"

Moving to the side. The blonde sits down in the seat next to her, all thoughts of arguments and anger now gone. "How is it you can control them… I mean you told me to sit and as much as I was thinking clear, I sat for you."

She could see the discomfort that brought as it showed on her face, the proud, independent and powerful woman – both upset and annoyed at something that had nothing to do with power … well it did, but not simply just by magic like she was thinking.

Pushing the second cup over to her, Mal watched as she placed her hand on the side before it shone lightly before steam began to rise from the top.

"Try it, it's nice."

Giving the mug a dubious look and then the woman who was imploring her, she saw the smile and rolled her eyes before pulling it closer to her. Not because of her insistence… she was thirsty.

"Well."

Shaking her head a little. She once more ignored the small glare sent her way before settling back down. Her face grew pensive for a moment, as if trying to work out how to begin her story as the blonde waited.

"… I – well first let me say. I have no power over the dragons. They are free to do what they wish when they like – it's more they listen to me because they know that I mean them no ill will. They know who I am."

"But how."

"I have lived with them my whole life."

Well that was new. Not expecting the answer she was silent for a moment before replying a few moments later. "You've lived with them… here."

"Yes."

"You're entire life." Another nod given had her doubtful. "I have been coming here for centuries, I have never once seen a human within the midst of the inner circle how is it you claim to have been here when surely I would have known."

Much to her surprise, the raven haired woman smiled again and chuckled lightly before sipping her drink and replying. "The Northern planes are a huge realm; I have not been with this group very long. I move around to where I am needed."

Her words caused the blonde to snort. "Needed, just who do you think you are dear? The dragon whisperer." She chuckled a little before lifting her own mug, the drink was nice but like hell was she going to admit that.

Never losing the almost tranquil smile. She nods. "Something like that."

"Does little Queen of the dragons have a name." Not answering for a couple of minutes – she breaks the silence with one word.

"Regina,"

"That's it? Just Regina," She sits back in her seat, half amused half baffled still as she tries to work out the contradicting juxtaposition of the woman in front of her. It was clear she was powerful, and for all the prowess she has so far displayed – yes the name itself might have meant Queen, it was a strong name it its own right… but for the woman sitting across from her it still seemed so… unfitting.

"Yes, Regina… just, Regina is my name… but you said you wanted to know how it is the dragons come to know me." The blonde nodded. Finally they could be getting somewhere, as she watches her tap the side of the mug for a moment.

"Does the name Tiamat, mean anything to you."

Azure eyes go comically wide on hearing the name, she stares at her in silence before pulling her head back, shaking it, refusing to believe. "You lie."

"You think I would make something like that up?" Of course she does… the name, though long since fade in time – still held reverence and was at the heart of every dragon pride that there ever was."

Seeing her shake her head. She can see the accusation in her eyes, the clear indication of just how nuts she thinks she is – it makes her laugh and not at all insulted like it was meant to.

"Do you know the legend, Maleficent?" Her tone held no mockery of condescension but still the blonde could not help but snappily reply.

"Of course I do!"

She may not have been a true dragon, but even she had been told the tale of the origins of how they came to be – how the first dragons ever born; the King and Queen – mother and father of all that came after, still walked among them. Of course she didn't believe it, it was after all only a story.

_But for the sake of still trying to be accepted and not alienate herself, she kept silent and listened to the tale of the Mother and Father and also the first human that walked among them._

_Thousands of years ago, when the realms were still forming and species were learning to live with each other – only two sets could not adapt to co-exist, human and dragons. Both at the time largely dominant and ever growing – needed more resources: land, food, shelter and so on until finally an all- out war broke between the two races._

_The first dragons – the king and Queen, rallied round to protect their pack from the threats of human and did all they could to make sure they survived as the fight raged on._

_For years both sides fought and lost many in the effort of becoming the alpha's and it was on the turn of the seasons – the summer solstice, the King and Queen were walking through their territory when they came across a tiny baby. They knew at once the noise to be human and so went to inspect, to find out why a child had been on their grounds much less in the presence of their mortal enemies._

_Only to find when they found the child, it was a new born – an infant wrapped up in a blanket crying out into the wilderness, they gazed upon the feeble human wondering why it had been left, for they could sense nothing wrong with it other than the fact that it was a little sickly but with time it would surely get over its affliction._

_Of course whoever birthed the baby did not think so and tossed it to the night, despite the fact that it was one of their most despised tormentors, the Queen could not help but go closer to the little girl – as she stepped closer and peeked into her basket. The child was crying but on hearing the small huff, gazed up as their eyes met._

_Bright blue met dark brown and almost at once a connection was formed. The truth of that had been diluted somewhat as the years and many times the tale had been told was altered, but it was true and the Queen knew that she could not leave the little girl to die._

_The King, knowing just how much this would cause unrest and disease within his colony, knew he would have to defend why they had chosen to take in one whose kind killed them for food – but he couldn't disobey his mate._

_Just like he predicted it did cause outrage. The inner circle they had formed when banding together to protect themselves from man hissed and roared at the betrayal they had caused by taking in the small baby. It was the ultimate dishonour to their kind. For weeks the ill between the King and his circle continued, even going as far as to defend his title from challengers who fought the pair tainted by the child._

_Eventually it all settled down but they watched. They watched the little girl, who, after being taken into the care of the first Dragons – grew stronger and soon she was no longer the ill little baby that had been left in the woods._

_For many years – though still at odds with man… everything seemed to have settled, they seemed too had found a way to live without interacting, without crossing paths and fighting for spoils and they lived in semi harmony with the little girl who was now one of their own._

_They did not know what to call the child, for they simply just found her in a basket and so when she was five, they gifted her with the name Soreth, and tried to keep her away from the places that man might go in case they saw her and thought her their captive – they had gotten along for so long that they didn't need another fight._

_Little did they know that whilst they unofficial truce was going on – the land that humans had claimed was running out. With the numbers growing and food becoming harder to find to keep up with the demand the new families needed. They found themselves having no option but to inch closer to the line they had seemed to have marked out._

_The line that they and the Dragons had not crossed for the results would be more fights. But they had no choice and finally it might have taken weeks of moving slowly, but eventually it happened and soon man was entering the Dragon land once more._

_Upon learning that their food supply was being taken by the humans. The Dragons grew angry and as consequence, the unspoken peace ended._

_But what the beasts did not realized was just how fast the human numbers grew, and soon they found themselves outranked, whether the humans knew this they did not know but they seemed to have grown more bolder for all they tried to do in order to drive them back was no longer working. _

_The end finally came – the day that sparked both a legend between the humans and the Dragons and the story that would be passed down by both for years to come. Having been pushed back to the South ridge, the Dragons had claimed land near the sea as it was a mix that lived together and some were water dwelling, they had been driven to living so close together that not only was it causing discord among them but also more fighting which the King sought to stop._

_He was having trouble trying to keep his kingdom safe – he did not need them killing each other also. So after thinking about it long and hard for many nights, endless gatherings with his inner circle to try and find a way to gain back what they had lost, it came down to the inevitable option._

_A last stand._

_The fact that their numbers had been depleted and outgrown had put them under pressure but he had to ensure the survival of his kind and so he and the Queen stood before their colony and declared they were going to war one last time._

_The Queen was to take the female dragons and whatever hatchlings and flee to safety for they needed to be kept alive at all costs - they were the future – any eggs that had yet to hatch needed to be hidden. The king knew there was a good chance many of them might not come back, he included so before the night that started the myth, he had them all coming together to declare the Queen the undisputed ruler._

_They would need to work together once they had reclaimed their land and should he be absent for any reason, they could always count on the Queen who acted and was in all a mother to them all – she was the first Dragon and the catalyst that started the race so one by one they all swore their fealty to her as she accepted their loyalty and love._

_Even Soreth – who was by now 15 winters old and who had learnt the secrets and mysterious ways of the Dragons and their magic – not just her own which they had come to learn she possessed at a young age. She to sworn her loyalty to her adopted mother as the night proceeded into the early hours around the large fires they had made._

_When the day they finally came to war – everything changed. Like the fights before this to raged on for weeks, the humans numbers giving advantage to the Dragons strength – both sides losing as the battle and bloodshed raged, the land was never the same. All around them the other sentient life's had fled the oncoming danger leaving the forests bare and depriving them of food, the rivers and small streams were cut off and blocked._

_Homes were destroyed and finally, finally… when the end did arrive. The last day that ended in fire and bodies that littered the ground, soaking the land in blood of both kinds. Everything was unrecognisable, and when the few surviving Dragons flew to where the rest had taken shelter – they delivered what the Queen had feared._

_Her mate did not survive._

_The rest of the colony watched as their beloved leader fell into depression. Whilst it was true that mates could carry on without their other half, it was only an existence. Soreth watched in sadness as her Mother Dragon mourned and wept for her lost King, she too had been heartbroken to hear that he had not survived, for he had been the only father she had known._

_They grieved together but knew they had to carry on – the Queen was still alive – still their leader and she had sworn to do her best to protect and make sure they continued as a race. Of course they could no longer use the land her King and half the colony had died for – it was ruined, the fires that had been set upon the grass and soil and twisted and scorched it so bad it became barren._

_Without the grass no more wildlife would eat and so it was useless. The rivers to had all dried up, without them there was no reason to stay – the Queen also did not want to live in a place she had shared all her life with her King, so many memories and with him no longer around it only served to wound her more._

_So they moved on – they left behind all they knew and travelled far until eventually coming to the place that the Dragons now called the Northern Planes – the place they still lived today._

_They made it their new home where they lived in peace free from human interaction. The Queen did her best to be the strong leader and mother to them all in absence of her mate, she watched over them all as they lived happily and saw new generations hatched from the eggs they saved. She also watched them grow but only Soreth knew that her heart was no longer in it._

_She could tell that the Mother Dragon wanted to be with her mate. The one she had missed so badly and it was that way as slowly her health started to fade. The rest watched saddened as their Queen was losing the will to live. In the end and knowing that her time was soon up – she felt a little conflicted._

_She was glad that soon she would be with her mate. Would get to see him again and they could spend eternity watching over their family, but she was also worried about them. They had prospered for the better but what if something was to happen? What if man found them once more, without them, they might fall again – this time being lost for good._

_She knew they had to have a strong leader. Soreth was a good child, but she was human… an exception because she had lived in the colony her whole life but she would not be able to protect them, even with her magic._

_This was where another part of the myth was born_

_She knew that her magic could only do so much. Even with how powerful she had become as she got older, and there lay the solution to the Queens last worrying doubt._

_Now that she was no longer a child, and had become so interwoven within the home of the beasts that they considered her one of them – it was time to finally allow her in on the closest guarded secret of all._

_The ability to become a Dragon herself._

_With time running short. She gathered what energy she had left and called Soreth to her, in the middle of the sacred runes they had carved out for gatherings on newly born hatchlings. She used what fire she had left to light the middle of the circle, this wasn't just any fire though – this was fire she had set fuel to using her very soul, putting all her heart and energy into making it as powerful and potent as she could for it would be the only time she would be able to._

_Once the fire had sparked and was soon lighting the sky with its vivid colour, she looked to the young woman who was watching and told her to walk into the middle. Understandably the young sorceress was concerned about the flames and had refused, but the Queen had told her that it would not harm her._

_Having been around them her entire life. Her magic had grown also, surrounded by the auras and their own magical essences and so had as a result, mixed together – giving her what normal human magic users didn't have._

_The will to absorb their fire._

_Confused she listened to what her Mother had to say and was shocked to learn that the fires could be inhaled – some Dragons used it to heal themselves if they had been hurt, others used it for teaching the younglings._

_But the one thing that they kept to themselves was just how potent it was, the reason they scorned humans was that if they ever learnt just how powerful the fire was, not only would they try taking it for themselves but also start to wonder what else the Dragons could be used for._

_She would not allow them to be hunted for serve the purposes of man which was why she had kept her hidden… to keep them back._

_The young woman was told not to fear the fire. For it would serve her well, her own magic would be able to join and make it easier for her to take in the flames. Soreth trusted the Mother Dragon, she really did, and so if she said that the fire would not harm her, she believed it._

_It was also fire she produced. A fire she started… another reason why she should not be afraid. So finding her inner courage the young witch walked towards the roaring fires. Closing her eyes, she pushed her magic out as it served as a barrier – one she used to walk into the middle without getting burnt as soon she stood amidst the inferno._

_She was proud that she was able to move unscathed. For it proved her worthy of knowing their secrets as she turned to look at the reptile on the other side. Letting go of all thoughts and anything that might cloud her mind, she then knelt in the stone circle as the flames whipped and licked her body though none dared burn her._

_Letting her magic out, allowing it to push and feel the other surrounding it, it wasn't long before she was soon encased in a fire so magical and primal, even the animals from the forest could sense it as some had ran off to hide while others, grown curious looked from the trees. _

_Once she was ready. The Queen then told her to breathe in… not just the air as it was all smoke. But to reach deep down and use her magic to inhale the sacred fire around her, taking it in so it could become one with her body._

_With her eyes closed she did as the Dragon instructed and blocked out all things around her save the crackling of the fire itself as she focused her magic and willed it to help as she slowly and with deep, even breaths – started to inhale._

_Looking on the Queen watched as soon it started to show. The fires around her slowly arched inwards – being pulled towards her body the more she took in. Soon the flames reached her face as she opened her mouth and tried not to choke as she felt the first lick of heat touch her tongue. But still she did not stop, a ritual such as this could not afford to be interrupted and so pushed out even more in her bid to take in all of the precious fire._

_Eventually the air started to grow colder. With her eyes still closed she had no idea just how much she had breathed in but could feel the drop in temperature, large blue eyes watched proudly as with one final inhale, the biggest she could take as she had begun to feel lightheaded – the last tongues of fire was sucked in as they disappeared completely, absorbed into her body._

_Now kneeling in a charred but cold circle. The young witch takes a few minutes to try and compose after what she had just done – she could feel the fires rushing around her body as it settled into its new host, the way they raced through her limbs, touching her veins and seeping into her bones and blood._

_Imbibing them with their own magic and changing her body for good. She had never felt so strong in all her life, her magic now was twice as powerful as she felt it with every move of her muscles. The padding of footsteps had her opening her eyes to find the Queen staring down at her. She could also feel a connection to her as well._

_She had always had a connection with the Queen Dragon. But this felt… tighter, more defined and intimate. It was silly, but she felt like she was the Queen herself… could feel her emotions. She was right, for not only did she inhale the strongest of fires but also a part of her soul she had used to make the flames as strong as she could._

_That way when she did finally go to her mate, she could still be around through Soreth and watch more closely at how she protected them after she was gone. Not that she didn't trust her or think her incapable – but now not only did she have the magic but soon she would also have the means._

_Once the ritual was over they returned to their home, it was the middle of the night and so bidding each other goodnight, they retire to their beds as the young woman settled down and let sleep overcome her._

_In the morning when she woke. She found that she was no longer in her human body, scared and panicked she yelled only to flinch at the roar that came out instead. Sound had her turning to find the Queen looking at her as soon it became clear this had something to do with the events of last night._

_Nodding her head, she soon told the now turned Dragon just what the flames did … how they had not only given her the ability to use them but also because of the transference of her soul, as small as it was – it had also gifted her the ability to change so she could better protect the colony. _

_She found later – after getting used to her new form, she could change back which was how the story of the first ever shape shifter came to be, not long after she had become used to her new gift the Queen decided it was time to go and so fell asleep one afternoon simply to never wake again._

_The colony was devastated at the loss of their leader. But knew that she had chosen wisely as they held a final gathering for their fallen ruler, now gone to the stars to be with her much missed King. _

_That was the say Soreth no longer came to be. In honour of the family who had taken her in when they had every right not to – she changed her name to pay respect the only Mother she had, and could still feel within her soul as she felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the fire that was resting in her chest._

A noise had her shaken out of her inner thoughts of the story to see Regina placing the mug on the table. Now that she was back in the room her scepticism about whom she was returned.

"So, you claim to be what… Tiamat?"

To her surprise she sees her shaking her head. "Oh, no – no… not the original one anyway. She still up among the stars, her story is still one told today and is still much loved as she was."

"Uh-huh."

Regina had to inwardly sigh at the tone, but in a way get what her doubts were at the same time. It was the first appearance she had made in a long while so understandably she did allow her to keep her dubiousness; she knew that it was time for more proof.

"Give me your hands."

"Pardon me?" Maleficent watched as she sat on the edge of her chair, her hands outstretched waiting for her own as she cast them a slightly haughty look.

"They're not going to reach out and strangle you, just… I want to show you something." Still giving them a suspicious look, she then turned her eyes to their owner.

"Like what."

"Well you won't know unless you give me your hands." Sighing loudly at the still reaching hands. She rolled her eyes and very carefully reached out and took hold of them.

The jolt that ran through her body almost made her gasp out loud but she fought to hold it back in, opening one eye she was curious to see the slightly marred look on the other woman's face, like she too had felt something and was also wondering what it could be…

Well she didn't know either, but it felt good whatever it was and all at once shook her head at the nonsensical thought before closing her eyes again. Silence took over the small room as they held hands.

"What _are_ we waiting for?"

"Shh"

Affronted, she opened her eyes at the peaceful witch shocked at the dismissal of her question. "Dear, I do hope for your sake you didn't just shush me."

Still keeping her eyes tightly closed. Regina replied. "Alright… I didn't, I am however telling you to be quiet, as I need to focus."

Something that felt a lot like frustration rushed through the blonde's body as she glared angrily at the raven haired woman. "If you don't tell me what this is about now – I'm"

Her words were cut off as Regina smiled widely before gripping her hands tighter. "There."

All thoughts and words fled the Dragon witch as she did gasp once it hit her. Keeping their hands linked the blonde was pulled into a dream landscape, similar to one of her curses except this time she wasn't alone.

Well she was by way of the dream, but it was what she saw in the dream that made her gasp. She was back out in the frozen lands, only this didn't look like the North she had ever seen before. It looked far too different.

For one there were more snow-capped mountains. The ice wasn't as broken as it was now and even the Dragons she could see looked different… more rugged and stronger then what she was used to spending time with.

_She watched as the large group just up ahead, all suddenly rose to their feet. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to look at what it was they had been staring at until she realized that if it was a dream then they wouldn't be able to see her so moved over. Coming to stand near the edge she found herself staring at the back end of a nest._

_Expect it wasn't just any nest. It looked richly done up – decorated to high standards with a large gold cloth covering the wood that was stacked up. Whoever it was they were saying goodbye to must have been important to them, as they only ever did that for the elders in the groups._

_Finally movement had her looking to see a new figure enter gathering as her eyes went wide once more on seeing Regina. Except she looked not like the woman she was with now – though she looked the same in appearances – somehow here she looked younger, more youthful and less experienced._

_Her clothes also were not the same. Here she was wearing what looked like a two piece fur body set and a fur cloak that wrapped around her neck but still she was able to see underneath._

_Without hesitating, her eyes lowered to her abdomen, which she could see was very well toned. She licked her lips at the way she twisted her body making the muscles ripple and refused to feel guilty for it, but she wasn't here to gawk at her body… if she had time maybe later but now she got back to watching the scene in front of her._

_Coming to stand in the middle of the semi-circle, she stopped for a moment her eyes resting on the large funeral nest in front of her, the blonde could see she was upset, her eyes shone with tears of sadness and once more she felt the sudden need to go closer and comfort her. It looked like she was speaking but she couldn't hear what she was saying._

_Though from the looks of it she was talking about the large cloth covered figure lying on the wood. It was a funeral as the rest of the Dragons looked on just as sad. Before long she took a step back from the pyre, she gave the body one last smile before taking a deep breath and Maleficent jumped needlessly as she let out a long stream of fire straight from her mouth._

_Watching as the wood caught on fire, it wasn't that she was focusing on – it had been the fire. That was fire only a Dragon could produce and she kept her eyes firmly on the now crying figure in front of her._

_Regina was a Dragon._

_But that was impossible. As far as she knew there had only ever been one who could shift into the second form of the beast and that was her, but now as she watched and learnt that now apparently there were two._

_There had been two, she just never knew about it._

_The thought gave her pause for a moment as she assessed what she was looking at, and what Regina had said to her. If the knowledge that she too could take the form was known to her, _

_Did that mean the rest of what she had said held true?_

_Soon the pyre was at full light, the body engulfed in flames as they all stood and watched. Soon the scene changed and she saw the land around her change. This time the mountains were a lot less as she looked around the see the once large colony now considerably smaller._

_This time as she walked she came upon the sight of Regina once more – she did look different again, her hair still as thick and shiny was pulled back into a braid as she was knelt over the body of a youngling._

_The blonde watched before seeing that the smaller Dragon had been hurt, she was trying to help – another much larger one stood at the side watching as the two legged witch tried her best to stem the flow of blood that came from his wound on his side. Wiping her face, the blonde had to smile at the long streak of blood that had been wiped across her face without knowing it._

_The sight was endearing, and once more she felt the jolt of something pass through her. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking back to the scene as soon she had moved over to the gaping wound and placed her hands over the top. The older woman saw the long tendrils of smoke that began to creep from her hands as she worked to heal his possibly life threatening injury._

_Smoke poured over his wound, sneaking and covering the large hole until it had engulfed it completely, there she let it linger before moving up to his face, taking his large head in between her small hands she bent her head down to his as their foreheads touched. The scene was oddly personal and she felt a little out of odds watching it._

_But she carried on as she pulled back her head a little before moving to open his mouth with a hand sneaking down to his jaw before she blew out and once more she watched as a large wisp of flame left her mouth and into his, she kept her head close as she breathed the healing flame down his throat. _

_Pulling back she quickly closed his mouth over and looked down to the smoke covered wound as it acted as a film, keeping the blood in as the fire inside worked its way to where he needed it the most. Minutes later they both watched as he opened his eyes, before shakily getting to his feet, the smoke disappeared, leaving nothing but a now fully healed torso as she knelt back._

_A look of relieve crept over her face. To be replaced by laughter as he snuck his tongue out and licked her cheek. The scene changed before she had time to make anything of it as she watched one by one what she came to realize wasn't dreams, but in fact flashbacks._

_Flashbacks of a young Regina's life, from when she became the colony leader right up until the day they met._

_All the way through she watched the hatching of new younglings to the deaths of old and tired adults. All the while in each one the other woman a prominent figure but looking a little older and wiser in every one._

_This time they were on the shores of the sea. Ships could be seen in the distance as explorer's sought to discover what awaited them in the new and uncharted land. She could see Regina staring down at them from atop the cliff side, a Dragon at her side as they both eyed the newcomers with caution and disdain._

_This must have been where they credited the legend of the human among the beasts. For many an age she had been hearing stories of a woman being sighted within whatever land the Dragons had taken for their own – though rare those were they did happen to catch glimpses of her,_

_But she had always assumed they had been about her. After all, she was the only shape shifter about and she did spend time with them certain months of the seasons. How could she have known it was Regina they saw?_

_The scene changed into fight. One with the new explorers who had found their way close to the colonies lair. To ensure they didn't go any further a few of the older Dragons in a bid to protect the rest, had gone to scare them off – what they didn't realize was these new explorers had weapons that were nether swords or made by hand._

_Regina had been on guard all morning. She knew of their arrival but had been waiting to see how far they reached. She wasn't overly worried as if they did venture to close to her liking, the beauty of magic was she could simply repel them with charms – she was just about to go inside the cave when a loud bang sounded to her left._

_Turning around, her eyes were wide with wonder and alert as she tried to figure out what the noise was, seconds later a roaring followed and she knew something had gone wrong. Taking off, she started to run to where the direction of the sounds came from weaving in and out of the smaller ones who had begun running for the caves on hearing the angry cries. _

_Racing up the hill and round the high ridges that secluded them from the edge of the cliff. She never stopped until finally she came upon the sight of something that had made her blood run cold. _

_Rounding the corner. She froze on seeing one of the male elders – she couldn't see who it was due to him facing the other way, lying spread out on the floor. His whole body was angled oddly – he must have been flying or halfway before falling to the ground, she took in his lack of movement as her eyes scanned his body._

_In the distance she could hear shouting. They must have been chased away leaving him alone as she rushed forwards. As she got closer fast movement from her side had her slowing to find a medium red dragon running to her, his face was bared angrily and his teeth flashing as he snarled._

_He must have been protecting him as she stopped entirely before he reached her. He snarled, hissing and spitting but she never faltered, merely looking at him until his narrowed slits of eyes slowly opened more on realizing who it was, all at once his hostile demeanour changed into one of sorrow as he whine lowly._

_She looked at him before turning to the fallen beast as he too looked on as she moved over. Bending down she crouched near his body and gently ghosted her hand over his long neck, his frame was still warm and so she tried to feel his heartbeat, anything that might give her the slightest chance of saving him._

_But to her great sadness. He was gone – there was no heartbeat, no indication he was alive at all. Standing the red one moved closer stopping at her side as she gave him a sad smile. He whined again, sounding pained and hurt as she reached out to brush his muzzle. Maleficent watched on as her own heart clenched for the now dead beast and the scene._

_Sending him back to the caves. There was nothing any of them could do. She waited until he had flown over the cliff before waving her hand and soon the body was covered in snow, she patted down the fluffed edges with tenderness before taking off to the West – where the noises could still be heard._

_The closer she got the more she saw as soon the once white snow started to colour with red. First little dribbles, then dots, which soon began large patches then puddles and finally, she came upon the first human she had seen since before the ice cutters came. He had been mauled clearly, his body ripped and his stomach open._

_She grimaced at the gruesomeness before shaking her head. She didn't hold pity for him, she may not have liked violence she certainly wasn't going to judge or be angry, not when it was they who had come here first, looking to his side her face marred with confusion as she bent down and picked up the long stick at his side._

_Only to find, on closer inspection. It wasn't a stick at all. Though wood where they lived was solid and unbending, this was far more durable. She turned it over in her hands, puzzled at what it could be as her finger grazed a small hook on in the middle, lowering her eyes she paused at the small catch, letting her fingers run over it._

_Curiosity peaked and she pulled on the little hook – only to throw the stick away in sheer fright as soon the loudest sound she had heard since being caught in a fight over a kill and they had roared in her ears. She looked on in fright at the shiny object she had thrown to the ground, her mind still trying to work out what it was and what he was doing with such a thing. _

_More roars and shouting could be heard, and as much as she wanted to find what it was – she had to go help. Leaving his body and the item behind she ran on, once she reached the shore she looked on as more fighting and chaos reigned in front of her._

_Horrified eyes took in the sight before her as the men where all trying to fight the predators. Began using the sticks – pointing them into the sky at the overbearing Dragons as more bangs could be heard. She winced as the angry and pained sound of her families cries hit her ears and she knew whatever those things were meant them harm._

_Knowing she had to get rid of them. They had been doing more harm than most of the others that had come; she frantically looked around for anyway of forcing them to retreat as her eyes landed on the ships in the distance. Surely they would want to keep the vessels that brought them here she focused her magic._

_Bending it to her will it didn't take long before the long chains that moored the huge ships to the water began to freeze over in ice. Keeping her focus on the chains she allowed the ice that had normally been at home on land, inch its way over the long heavy chains of metal as the bitter element crept ever closer to the top._

_Once she knew they were fully encased. She closed her fist, slowly so the magic could take its time in destroying the solid strength of the metal, eventually squeezing and smiled when the loud crunching sound told her that the chains had fully been broken. The long chain dropped into the water with the anchor part no longer keeping the ship tethered._

_The large boat slowly began backing away. Away from the shoreline no longer held down as it floated further into the middle. the loud creaking had the men turning round as they saw their transport moving away from them and out into open water, they began shouting more, panicked at being stranded._

_Making the choice. They fled, with their weapons they started running for the small boats. They did not want to be stuck in this strange land with fierce beasts. Regina watched as they jumped into the long boats and began paddling as fast as they could in an effort to catch up to their main vessel._

_Watching them go she felt a sense of satisfaction in seeing them off so quickly, which turned into worry as by now the other Dragons had descend on seeing it was safe. She ran again over to where they had crowded as she pushed her way through to see the large cobalt Dragon lying in the middle._

_He was wounded, badly – the entire right side of his torso and chest was covered in blood. She knelt down at his side to inspect his injuries, they looked bad. She hissed in anger at the humans and those… things they brought. Grazing his body she reached out with her magic and felt that two of his ribs had been broken._

_That was what must have been causing the wheezing. She placed her hand on his neck as he opened his tired eyes to see her kind ones smiling sadly at him, the other watched on as they wondered if he could be saved. She did what she could, using her magic to clog his wounds and stop them from leaking any more of his precious blood before gathering all her magic and using it to take them both back to the lairs._

_A massive waste of energy yes and she would be tired for it, but she had no choice if she was going to try and save him he needed to be out the cold as soon as she could get him, once the large purple cloud faded the rest followed suit. Taking back to the sky and flying back to their colony and home, glad that the humans had once more left._

_More flashbacks of Regina's life were shown to her but Maleficent didn't need to see anymore. She was now more and more convinced of the truth … and it scared her. The last image she was shown was the one that fully proved her claims once and for all. The scene melded into one not like the others._

_It was the memory of the one Regina had of the King just before he went off to defend his colony. They had all gathered just like she remembered in front of the first pair as they all swore their fealty to the Queen. The blonde gasped as her eyes came to rest upon the start of the legend themselves, the very first Dragons ever to exist._

_They were marvellous. The Queen was all gold, just like the colours of royalty she was a dazzling pure gold with streaks of white running down her back, her eyes were crystalline blue and for a Dragon she had the kindest of smiles. The king was a large daunting beast, he was silver and had black running along his spine. _

_He was clearly the biggest of the lot and she could see his power and influence over the rest as he faced them. At the side of them she glanced and gasped to see a very young Regina smiling up at them. Just like the rest who had all lowered their heads in respect, she too had tilted her head down in honour of her Dragon family. _

_The blonde couldn't help but smile at the close knit the once ancient colony. They seemed to trusting of each other and in peace as they very last picture played out in front of her before everything went dark._

_Was one of the first Dragons and the human who lived with them all close together as they slept._

She found herself back in the small cabin as she blinked a few times. Finally focusing on where she was, she turned to look at Regina who had once more settled back in her seat, legs crossed as she waited silently.

"You really are her, aren't you?" This time her tone wasn't dubious and mocking, it was more factual and with awe as the other woman nodded once with a small smile.

"Soreth_" _At that she tilted her head to the side, a little in two minds about the mention of her old name. "I was … at one time."

"But now you're … Tiamat." She nodded more genuinely at that. "Why."

"Why what? Change my name?" Mal nodded as Regina smiled. "More out of remembrance really. To honour the very first Mother to us all, besides - you've heard the tale, she's still with us."

At that the blonde let out a small chuckle. "I may believe you dear about who you say you are… but isn't she passed on? How can she still be with us if—"

Her words were cut when out of nowhere. The dark eyes that had been watching her intently changed into bright blue, it stopped whatever the blonde was going to say as she sat staring in silence before she looked into the eyes closer and with a sudden clarity, realized they were the same bright blue she had seen on the once glorious golden Dragon.

"Is that?"

Once more she was given a nod of confirmation. "Whilst the story may have some truth to it, not all is as they say. Yes Tiamat is here – but only because as well as the fire she created, she gave a little of her soul to fuel it, I have both in me – her fire and her spirit, little it may be it allows her to still be here – still watching over the colony as they hatch and grow."

She looked down for a moment. A heavy silence greeted them as she mused on something before looking away to the window. "Just like she promised her King."

Maleficent didn't know what to say to that, the reality of just who she was sitting in front of made her want to both laugh and cry at the same time. The fact that she had pretty much insulted who may very well be the oldest Dragon in existence made her shiver a little but instead of bringing that up, another question came to mind.

"Why do you hide yourself."

Her voice was enough to have Regina turning her head again from where she had been staring out the window, lost in slightly brooding thoughts as she brought her hand to her chin.

"Well why not? The story is an old one, one that has been told by both sides for millennia. What do you think people would say or do if I suddenly decided to show myself after all this time? They would think I was crazy."

The blonde nodded realizing just how silly her question was, "Our story has also brought about the air of mysteriousness, it has what has afforded our privacy for so long. If I did anything to call that into question now the peace we have had will be disturbed once again and I can't allow that to happen."

Once more did the blonde feel foolish for asking such a thing. It was maddening, usually she was the very essence of calm and controlled. Being as old as she was she had great practise and years in which to achieve it, but now being here in the same room with a woman who was millennia years older, she felt flustered and out of sorts, feeling's she seldom ever rarely did.

"Alright, how did you know who I was and where to find me." She watched as Regina moved a little in her seat, finding a more comfortable spot before replying.

"I didn't know who you were until I got closer to you. From then I could sense the pain you felt and the sadness… it was raw, a little infectious really as I felt sorry for you."

She lifted her finger when it looked the other woman was about to snap. "Not like that – it wasn't pity, more I could feel your unhappiness and by extension I felt it… weird really."

She looked down again her face pondering why that could be before lifting her head back up. "As for how I found you, I didn't – if you remember it was you that crashed so suddenly in front of us, it was only by chance really that I was there to see you."

Maleficent nodded. It made sense and for a brief second felt relief as the confusion as to how Regina felt her pain was running through her head giving her all sorts of unwanted distractions and thoughts… not right now, she didn't need them.

She went on to ask her more questions, interrogating her really. It wasn't everyday one could literally fall at the feet of a thousand year myth and find her to be real. To her surprise the other woman answered them all calmly and with only a thinly veiled amusement glinting in her eyes to convey any emotion she might have felt.

She wasn't sure whether she was commending of her patience of jealous.

It was getting late as the sun cast dark pink over the wooden walls as the night set in. Regina left her for a moment to go and get more drinks, leaving the blonde to think about all that had happened. Once she came back she smiled and gave her back her mug which she was not entirely to see contained the same stupid drink from before.

Didn't she have wine in this place? Or anything pertaining to alcohol? She was in something much stronger than cinnamon topped hot chocolate. Once Regina sat back down she smiled at her before speaking.

"Well, I think I have answered enough of your questions. So how about you answer one of mine." Lowering her mug, the blonde narrowed her eyes, shrewdly watching the other woman who simply kept her smile. She wasn't in the mood to answer things about herself, much less what it was she had a feeling was going to be asked.

She had come here… well to do nothing really. To wallow and to be miserable and alone. Not once did she expect to meet another much less have to share her life story. But she knew there was no getting out of it, though she didn't look the type. She knew Regina would find a way of getting her reasons for being there out, no matter what they were and so sighed.

"What would you like to know." Shifting her mug, Regina paused for a moment longer, seemingly finding the right words for something she knew must have been delicate before speaking.

"What has you in so much pain. Even now I can still feel it, not as much as before but it's still there. I know we have only just met but already I think a woman so highly respected should feel as much as you do right now."

At her words Maleficent laughed, it was a cold mocking laugh that was tinged with self-deprecation and defeat. Regina didn't reply as she watched the unhappy woman, she wasn't angry at being laughed at but she did feel sympathy for the older blonde who must have been so badly wounded inside.

"What happened."

Once her chuckles subsided and the thought came back. Maleficent's mind turned back to the days previous, at how all her plans and efforts had been torn asunder, hoe it had all come undone with the simplest of gestures yet it spoke miles in terms of its devastation to her work.

"A Rose."

Regina's brow furrowed at the two worded sentence. She was confused to its meaning and so waited for the blonde to speak once more, she knew chipping away would do no good. If she wanted her to open up then it had to be on her own time.

"…A bloody Briar Rose, to be exact." She looked to her mug and the little reflection she saw shining from the liquid surface. "All that I had worked for, everything I set out to gain… gone, just like that,"

She lifted her head to look into her waiting eyes. "Just like that… with one simple kiss. Everything I set out to achieve, had been undone by true loves kiss."

Still she didn't say anything as she listened to her tale. Clearly the other woman was in mourning – for what she had yet to know… was it her work or her status as she talked about how everyone was laughing at her, how she had lost everything and now was merely the shade of what she used to be.

Once she stopped speaking she lowered her head again and looked back into her cup. She was waiting for Regina to speak and was a little puzzled at why she was taking so long to reply. A few minutes past between them without words before she finally looked up to see the other sorceress observing her.

"Well?"

After a couple of more seconds, she finally responded. Letting her mug sit on the side of the chair, the raven haired woman turned to her and inhaled before replying.

"I'm not sure what it is that you wish for me to say… but if it is commiserations at how your work was undone, I'm afraid I simply do not agree."

That had the blonde snapping her head back up, it was indeed not what she was expecting and she glared at the other woman, fury flaming in her eyes as she hissed back.

"My work was destroyed. Half my time… my life's dedication – in pieces on the floor, what part of that don't you get." She eyed the woman with slight disgust before adding.

"But then again I never did expect someone like you to understand."

"What is that meant to mean." Her question was met with a derivative laugh before the blonde replied.

"Someone who has spent so long without the company of humans, it's clear you don't have the first clue about nothing else. There is more to life than just Dragon fire, there are curses, enchantments, true power to be had."

She spat back sitting in her seat still giving her a look of disgust. Regina once again didn't reply straight away, she paused first letting the words settle in before finding her own.

"You're right, I don't know about curses … enchantments that make others feel miserable. Spells to take away their free will or potions that would bring their nightmares to life. Because I have no need for them, I have no reason to cause other misery just because it would make me feel better, bring about a sense of twisted justice to why they deserved it in the first place. "

Her words were not malicious, nor were they snappish. They came out just like as if they had been calmly talking, but for some reason it made the blonde feel something that had bubbled in her stomach. The way she was saying them in a tone she had yet to decipher.

"So yes… I'm not like you Maleficent. Because unlike you I'm clearly not twisted by vengeance and bitter enough to spend half my life pursuing it, I'm also glad that I'm not you because if I was, I would have been ashamed of myself a long time ago. So I may be secluded, you may mock that but that's only because I chose to be."

She threw out her hand to the window as blue eyes followed her. "Those Dragons out there? They are all the family I need, have been for centuries now and I don't plan on changing that just because a so called 'Mistress of all evil' thinks it's silly."

Now standing Regina places her cup on the table and moves round her chair, still watched by the now silent blonde. "So I'm sorry if my way of thinking doesn't agree to your frankly undeserved sense of self-pitying. So your work is gone, so what? Your alive aren't you… you still are able to breath air into your lungs."

She placed both hands on top of her chair and looked to the floor. "Do you know how much I would give to have my family back? To see my Mother Queen and King again?" She lifted her head to look back into now downcast azure orbs.

"Be lucky they didn't kill you, I have lost so many close to me – frankly much better Dragons then you are a person, so I can't sit here and listen to you wallow about something that in all honesty is inconsequential to me… you want pity, you want someone to placate you with a false sense of wrongdoing on your part, then go find someone who cares."

With that she stepped away and over to the hall that led to the bedrooms. "You can either stay here if you wish or you can do what you planned and go lie in the snow for all I care… just don't wake me when you choose."

With that she left the room and a woman who had finally worked out what is was that had been building in her stomach and making her feel sick.

Disappointment.

But for the first time since arriving, it wasn't because of her own failures… she felt ashamed at having disappointed the other sorceress so much. It was a feeling she didn't like and for once in her long life – didn't know what to do.

The next morning. As the sun shone through the curtains lighting the slightly tanned face and making the occupant under the cover move a little, Regina sleepily opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to try and get her senses back before looking around the room. Looking to the ceiling she replayed the last conversation she had with the other woman.

She couldn't believe her – how could one person spend so long attempting revenge on a single person? If it was a large group then maybe but the fact she spent so long focusing all her efforts on one lone human made her pity the blonde more, getting up she moved to her little bathroom. She just hoped that Mal hadn't taken her words to heart and left.

She, as much as she was annoyed and upset by her words. Still wanted her around, as much as her reasons for being so were stupid, the blonde was still in pain. She wanted to help her get over that and once she had washed and changed, left her room hoping she hadn't left the night before.

Entering the main room she looked around and was surprised to see the other woman in the same chair she had sat in last night, on further inspection she saw how tired she looked, how her posture was slumped and her face was marred with an expression that said she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Maleficent?"

The woman in question turned her head slightly. On hearing her name, her eyes that had been glazed returned to normal as she acknowledged the woman behind her and gave a small smile.

"I didn't leave… I hope that was alright."

Regina smiled more widely and moved closer. "Of course, it was… I was never going to kick you out, if you had gone I most likely would have gone and dragged you back, my heart would have been guilty."

The taller witch smiled again at her word just as she stopped. Regina glanced at her again and frowned. "Have you been _here_ the whole night?"

Another nod had her hissing a little as she looked around before pulling the blanket from her seat and moving closer to the other woman.

"You had a perfectly good bed down the hall," She gently chastised before throwing the quilt over her shoulders and sitting next to her, she didn't say anything as Regina rubbed her arms in a bid to get them warm before a fireball ignited in her palm that she threw towards the grate and soon the room was filled with the warmth it been missing since the night before.

She kept running her hands up the blonde's arms but lifted her head as she stared at the slightly vacant look the blonde was giving.

"Are you ok."

Nodding. She turns to her as they meet each other's eyes. "I've been thinking." Regina waits silently like she did the other night, letting her set the pace of the conversation.

"What you said last night. It did make me think… The rest of the realm I live in thinks me a villain. A monster who cares for no one but myself and the destruction of others."

She stops and looks to her hands for a moment. "And to them they would be right… I am a villain. For the longest time I did care for nothing but my goal of getting revenge, just to see the looks on Stefan's face as he realizes his love is forever trapped in a unending sleep… was for so long the only dream I had ever held onto."

She could feel both hands on her arms and used it as a comfort to keep going forwards. "But now that they had beaten it – beaten… _me. _You were right, what do I have now? I spent all this time just plotting and awaiting their downfall, I never did make anything should it have gone wrong. I was always so sure they would be stuck and I would be with my victory."

Regina says nothing knowing it's better for her to just speak and get it all out. What she does do is move closer and place her head on the blonde shoulder, giving her comfort.

"What do I do now."

At that Regina lifted her head. Eyes meeting the unsure ones of the other woman, her voice was firm as was the answer that slipped right off her tongue.

"Stay here," She waited until the Dragon witch turned to her. "What?"

"You can stay here… with me. Stay and I'll help you." Lifting her hand the blonde did move her head back a little, she had already been duped once by her doing that but she needn't have worried, the hand this time did reach for her as she brushed some of her unruly blonde hair from her face.

"I know you may find this crazy… ridiculous even. But since yesterday I already count you as a friend, call it lack of interaction like you said last night but it saddens me to see you so hurt. If I have the chance to do something about that then I will, please. Do not leave yet, don't go back home – feeling like you have nothing, you have me."

She slid her hand down her arm as Maleficent shivered at the tingles it left behind and picked up her hand, holding it she pulled it into her lap and looked back to her.

"Let me be here for you."

Her words nearly made the blonde tear up again. She had been alone for years with nothing but her plans of revenge to keep her going, she was right – she didn't have anyone to go back to… only the castle which was far too large, at one point it was what she liked about it but now at this time it only served as a reminder of just what she lacked.

She cast her eyes around the room. The cabin itself was small, in fact it could fit into her hall and still not touch the roof. But she had found herself coming to like its appeal, it had warmth… it was well lived and felt loved. Something her huge fortress had nothing of and was as cold and empty as she felt.

Looking down to their joined hands. She already could feel the heat radiating from where she had a tight hold of it, she lifted her head to look into the imploring dark eyes that was watching her and she knew that if nothing else, she had made a friend for life here and so nodded.

"If you will allow it, I should very much like that, thank you."

The smile she got in return was brighter than any hearth fire and made her feel a bubble of something in her chest.

So that was where Maleficent stayed. For the next few months in a small cabin with the other woman, whom she was fast coming to call her possibly only true friend. She had acquaintances yes, but she wasn't naïve enough to think they actually cared, no doubt a visit from one or two of them, but for more their own agendas than actually seeing if she was alright.

But every time she woke each day to find the other woman there to greet her, smiling like she was the only thing that mattered, it helped the pain ease. They wasn't idle whilst she was there – Regina still had her duty to do and so she went with her, around the colonies making sure that the Dragons were ok.

They learnt of the newcomer and once they learnt that she was staying with the other woman their slightly defensive behaviour towards her lessoned, making what Regina had said the night before about them still not fully accepting the blonde true. That alone stung the sorceress as she had for the longest time thought herself on good terms with them.

But rather than cause upset among a family so close. She stood by and watched a few of the young hatchlings rush over to the raven haired woman, crowding and jumping as they showed their pleasure at seeing her, she witnessed the smile and joy on Regina's face and knew that instead of voicing her hurt and making things tense, she kept it to herself.

If they didn't like her that was there problem – she was there as long as the other woman wanted her to be.

She wasn't kidding when she said the North Planes where a large realm. It took nearly the whole of the morning and afternoon light to visit the scattered groups so much so that when they returned to the small cabin at the top near the mouth of the cave. She found herself tired each time.

It was only a few weeks in when she was sat at the small comforter and table reading a book that she realized – for the first time since arriving, she had yet to think on her crushing defeat. She had been so distracted by other things that all thoughts of Briar Rose and Stefan had flown completely from her mind.

Now thinking about the pair who had brought her untold misery. She was startled to realize that… they no longer did.

Yes she still hated them with all the intensity of a burning sun, but for the first time she could think on them and feel… nothing.

The fact had her smiling, not that she knew until Regina walked into the room and saw her, she took in the smile and couldn't help but form her own.

"What has you so happy."

Hearing her, the blonde turned to look round, and when she thought back on being asked – when was the first moment she realized she was in love with the other woman, she would smile and recall that moment. She turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains casting illuminating rays over the wooden walls.

Regina happened to be standing in the middle and so the sun was shining on her face, lighting up her eyes and the smile that had become so dazzling to her, she couldn't help but be in awe of the radiating warmth it brought her. Still staring she caught the teasing smirk on her face and shook her head.

"Just thinking."

"Oh," There was the little teasing tone to go with the smile as she stepped closer. "Happy thoughts I hope?" Blue eyes lit with sparkling clarity as she knew for a fact they were the best and without hesitating she nodded.

"Without a doubt."

Their first kiss came three days later. A snow storm had erupted causing more work for Regina who had used her magic to cut a path through so she could reach the caves and the groups. Maleficent helped using her magic to join so it was lighter work. They reached the groups safely before moving to the waterfalls.

The large flow of water had frozen over creating havoc as they could not drink from the large rivers that it melded into. The blonde watched as she walked round to the front, and on inspecting the frozen stream decided that normal magic wasn't going to do it. Before she knew what was happening, the blonde watched as light purple smoke began to rise from the ground up and around Regina's body.

She knew what was happening. The waterfall was too large for her to waste using all her magic on and risk getting exhausted at the end, at least in a larger form she could solve the problem and exert very little energy. Leaning forward she was anxious to see what Regina looked like.

She knew her human form well. But it was her Dragon side that she was curious about. The large cloud had covered her entire body and was rising, up – up until at last the large peaks of two horns could be seen sticking from the top. Watching as she cloud subsided, she could barely contain her gasp.

Regina was gorgeous.

A completely white underbelly that melted into a golden coat of scales on and all over her back right to the tip of her tail. As she landed back on four paws, Mal could see her large wings stretching and shaking out as she shuffled into her second form. As the large head turned to look at her, the other witch couldn't help but note the Dragon in front of her looked exactly like the original Tiamat from the flashbacks.

'_Still with us, indeed'_

The only difference was instead of the crystalline blue eyes, Regina's was a chocolate brown – ones that seemed to light up and catch anyone's attention as Maleficent found herself staring into them. A playful snort had her shaking her head just in time to see a large cloud of smoke blown her way.

She closed her eyes as the dark ball of smoke washed over her. Waiting until it had gone she opened her eyes and reached up, making sure her blonde hair was still that colour before arching her brow and sent the large golden beast a dry look. The result was another snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter, before she turned away and back to the water.

After giving the frozen icicle another once over, Regina inhaled deeply as Maleficent watched the small area light up with flames as all around the air grew hotter due to the blazing inferno that was streaming from the large mouth as she directed the flames to the deep frozen waterfall.

She did this for another two rounds before stopping for a rest. Taking a step back the blonde could see she looked tired, glancing at the waterfall she could see that it was all nearly melted now, the rushing sounds of the water now unstuck and moving could be heard. Thinking about it for a few seconds she decided what to do.

Regina lifted her head from where she had let it drop to find herself staring into bright green eyes. She blinked a little in surprise at the purple Dragon that had popped up, the way the eyes flashed told her who it was and so she leaned closer and butted her muzzle against that of the other Dragons.

To say she was shocked was putting it lightly. Maleficent was stunned at the gesture and stood still for a few minutes until with a gentle shove, she remembered what it was she was meant to be doing. So putting the slight affectionate gesture to the side for a moment she turned to the half unthawed waterfall.

Mimicking the white Dragon before – she inhaled deeply and set loose a long stream of fire that licked and painted the ice with extreme heat, she kept blowing never stopping until at last the air she had stored ran out and soon the fire did to. Once she got her breath back she was joined by Regina, as they looked to the waterfall.

The once deep frozen ravine was now a fully functioning waterfall and river once more, the thunderous sound as the water fell from the top, crashing on the rocks below causing spray mist to rise had them both smiling as soon both found themselves back in human form once more.

Maleficent stared at their work, proud of the effort before she nearly yelped as something barrelled into her from the side and she tensed up only to relax when she felt Regina's arms around her.

"We did it!"

The taller woman looked down to the head resting on her shoulder, before noise had them looking to see a small group of younglings already at the bank drinking the freshly thawed water, watched by an older as they smiled again.

Looking back to the obsidian hair that was shining in the sunlight. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the top, instead she let her chin come to rest on the top.

"That we did."

They only returned to the cabin late at night as on returning to the colony, saw them later that night witnessing a gathering of sorts – a few of the adolescent Dragons were finally being admitted into the ranks of adulthood and so both stood off to the side to watch the sacred event as Regina smiled proudly watching as they stood in the middle around the large fire.

She thought nothing of slipping her arm through that the other woman's as they stood close together. The blonde on the other hand, was doing all she could to resist the urge to lean down and kiss her. Her back was stiff as she fought not to breath in the enticing scent that was the raven haired woman, she smelt like wild flowers, vanilla and for some reason smoke.

Either way it was tempting and she had to bite her lip so she didn't snap. At long last the event was over and mercifully Regina moved away, she slipped from the other woman who could let out a small sigh of relief and breathed in deeply.

"No matter how many of these I see, I still can't help but nearly cry." Her face was so endearing the taller woman just wanted to take her in her arms and never let her go. Instead she smiled and nodded.

"I must admit I have never been around long enough to see one." Regina turned back to her, a bright smile on her face as she replied.

"Well now you have… and I'm glad I could be here with you to witness it."

They retired back to the cabin a little while later, as much as she spent time outdoors the air had grown colder and Regina had a sudden want to be in front of a fire in her home so bidding goodbye to a few of the straggling Dragons, they left and before long found themselves sitting on the two chairs pushed together.

Hot chocolate in hand, before the blonde would have despaired at the lack of alcohol and would have gone on a mission to try and find some anywhere. Now though she didn't mind as it had grown on her the more she had the drink. Being on her own for so long, Regina didn't see the need to have anything stronger around.

She had said once she found it a little sad to those who could willingly get drunk on their own. Something the blonde merely kept tight lipped on as she refrained from admitting that at one time it was a regular occurrence for her.

With the fire crackling providing both warmth and background noise and hot chocolate in hand, both women had found themselves nearing each other as the night wore on, not that Regina had noticed as she talked animatedly, Maleficent had as she kept her attention on the happily chatting witch who was telling her about the time she and one of the younger Dragons had slipped down a snow hill.

"I ended up using the poor creature like a sled." She admitted chuckling lightly. She thought back to the time they had been racing down the hill, how his surprised cry could be heard all the way and laughed even more at the look on his face.

The sound made the blonde heart clench with warmth and the bubble that had been growing ever so increasingly larger the more she spent around the other witch was threatening to burst.

Lifting her cup to her mouth she sipped on the warm liquid, before bringing it back down and turned when she heard the blonde chuckling.

"What."

Of course she didn't know. Staring at her face, the other woman couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the cream that had been left behind. Frowning but with amusement on her face, she spoke again

"What."

Rolling her eyes the taller woman leaned over intent on ridding her nose of the white substance. Regina, not knowing what she was doing turned her head slightly just as her hand came into contact with her face. The other woman's breath hitched a little as her head leaned into her hand, both froze not knowing what to do.

The only sound that could be heard was the fire as Maleficent kept her hand on her cheek. This was the most contact they had that wasn't simply friendly gestures, this was something she had been waiting for ever since her feelings for the raven haired woman made themselves known.

Regina for her part. Smiled weakly, she didn't know what to do… had she wanted this? Sure – for the longest of times now – but now something akin to a fantasy was actually happening, she had no idea what do to.

Both sets of eyes met as they tried to work out what to do next. Deciding to act, Mal reached up and wiped the bit of cream from her face as her finger gently swiped over her nose. Dark eyes followed her fingers before she made the choice to do one better, Maleficent couldn't hold back the small whimper as hot lips made contact with her fingers.

She watched with heavy eyes as Regina – with her own closed, pressed light kisses to her knuckles with such tenderness it almost made her shake just as chocolate eyes opened and met her own once more.

She had no idea what made her do that, she just saw her pale fingers and wanted so badly to kiss them – so she did, she also heard the gasp which made her kisses more heavier as she pushed her mouth to the knuckles.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an age. Until blue eyes lowered to the mouth she found irresistible as a tongue darted out to wet the plump lips and she knew she couldn't hold back any longer, leaning over Maleficent made the last move as she pushed their lips together.

The little whine the other let out had her lifting her hand to her face again keeping her head still as she kissed the lips she had dreamt about and found so much better, they stayed like that for a few minutes kissing feverishly, like they had to make up for lost time before finally breath became an issue and they broke apart.

Not daring to move back though the blonde leaned over and let their heads touch as she breathed in the vanilla scent she had come to love.

"I'm sorry."

Brown eyes looked at her in confusion. "For what." Though she had apologised, the taller woman couldn't help but nuzzle her side as she replied.

"For kissing you out of turn. I should have asked." She wasn't given time for an answer as soon hands had found their way into her hair and her lips were busy once more.

"Never… say… your sorry." She got out between kisses as by they had moved ever closer so that Regina was nearly underneath her as the blonde pulled back.

"You want this?" She saw the eager nod and her lips parted in a smile. "Yes… so much."

No more was said. Soon the loving kisses had turned to frenzy passion. The blonde is all but on top of the other woman who is holding her close. Hands on either side of her face keep her grounded as they explore each other's mouths. Another whimper has the blonde reluctantly breaking the kiss earning a whine but her face is never far from Regina's

"Shall we…"

She doesn't finish, doesn't need to as the other woman nods. Taking hold of her hand its seconds before they find themselves in Regina's room. Maleficent looks around, it's the first time she has been inside the other woman's bedroom. Its… Regina, which all she can say before her hand it gently tugged and she goes willingly.

They fall on the bed. Once more the blonde coming to rest on top of the other woman, she looks down before moving her hand up and runs in gently over her cheek. She smiles when Regina moves and kisses her palm before she reaches up to claim the other woman's lips once more.

They spend a few minutes getting used to each other's mouths, the feel of lips melding over the others before the urge to move became too great and with one last kiss, the blonde lowers her head and places them back to the supple skin of her neck, before resuming where she left off – this time adding small nibbles and gentle bites to her throat.

Small moans urged her on as she nuzzled into the soft skin – inhaling the scent she had come to love. Hands come to rest on her head – running through the thick strands of golden hair as they encourage her gently to keep up her ministrations.

"Is this ok?"

She looked up. Regina had her eyes closed but nodded. She had trapped her lip between her teeth and was sucking on it feverishly, the sight made Mal want to lean and take the plump lip for herself – bite it and never let go, but she had far better places to be and so spending a few more minutes sucking and licking the skin, she slowly moved down.

Reaching her top, she let her fingers play with the hem as she cast another glance upwards. Regina seemed to sense her hesitation and had opened her eyes now watching her.

"What is the matter?"

Looking back to meet her eyes, the other witch then looks to the shirt that is wrinkled, the only barrier between her and her target as Regina smiles, knowing what it is she is asking. Sitting up a little she reaches down and pulls the top over her head, the material comes off quickly revealing to Maleficent what she had lost a few nights sleep over, as she throws the shirt away leaving her bare to her eyes.

The sight is even better in flesh than in fantasy. Slightly darkened nipple's that seemed to fit perfectly over taut, smooth tan skin – the sight made the blonde's mouth go dry but she didn't wait, lunging forwards she reclaimed her lips making her squeak in surprise but soon comply as she found herself being pushed back.

Down to the bed as she reached up and held onto the other woman's face, hands didn't remain idle, as their lips were busy, Maleficent let her hands travel down from her shoulders back down to her chest and finally to her breasts. Regina moaned into her mouth and slightly arched into her touch as the blonde began to massage her chest.

Gently cupping the soft mounds which felt like heaven under her hands, she coaxed more small moans and breathless whimpers from the woman under her, swallowing each one and enjoying the sounds as they resounded around the room. She drew little circles over the small nubs that had hardened with arousal, rolling them between her fingers and squeezing them.

Nails caressed the skin of her neck, running fingers though the hair that lay over her back soothingly, as much as she loved kissing her – could have done it all night, she needed to be lower. So leaving her lips, the now thoroughly abused and slightly bitten lips she trailed back down her neck, leaving opened mouthed kisses along the way.

Hands on her shoulder silently encouraged her along as she reached her breasts. Without waiting the blonde placed her mouth over the tight nipple and began to suck. Regina let out a loud whimper at the sensations that now plagued her body as she felt the other woman sucking hard.

Kissing, nipping and licking. She never stopped. There was something addictive about the small peaks that made her just want to keep her mouth over them. Using her teeth she tugged the end, rolling it about before pulling up earning another gasp. With her other hand, she uses it to give attention to the neglected breast, taking it in her hand and rubbing it, squeezing and rubbing the top with her thumb.

Eventually the noise become too much and the blonde wants – no _needs_ to go lower. So pulling back of the soft mound of flesh with a reluctant pop, she sits until she's straddling the raven haired woman's hips.

She waits until Regina opens her eyes as they meet. "Hi."

Chuckling, the blonde arches a brow at the unconventional response but follows along. "Hello, my dear."

She can feel the heat coming from underneath her legs and lets out a small moan of her own at the fact. As much as she's enjoyed tasting the slight salty skin, it's not enough and her mouth waters at the image of what lays just below as Regina, hearing her groan, becomes concerned.

"Are you ok?"

She opens her eyes and looks to see the slightly worried expression on her face, the way her brows are marred and her eyes a full of anxiousness, the sight alone makes her smile wider - never before has she had someone who cares about her so much. Nodding she bends down.

"Yes, sweet one. Everything's perfect,"

She claims her lips again in a languished kiss. Hands slide up and over her back keeping her there as they continue the exploration of each other's mouths once more before she pulls away and lifts her head slightly.

"Can I?"

Regina stares into her eyes, a little confused until the slight feel below has her eyes widening a little. The intention is clear, and as much as the strange sensations that have been building in her stomach have been wonderful, apprehension is evident.

"I would never stop you…" There is a but as Mal waits. "But… I've never."

She trails off still looking into her eyes, she knows she has nothing to hide, be ashamed off but the feelings she has for the woman are so huge, so raw and she's not afraid to say its near love… it's obvious that the blonde has been intimate before. She's worried that she won't be good enough for her.

A hand touching her cheek gently pulls her head up. Looking back into the ocean blue eyes she's come to adore – she doesn't see any mocking into them at all, all she sees is understanding and kindness.

"I did have a hunch dear. But it's nothing to feel bad about, you live practically in the most desolate realm there is and you think I would laugh at you for not ever having done something?"

Regina's silence makes her sigh but not with frustration. She still smiling as she bends and kisses her nose. "You are so perfect, it's me that needs to worry, you've told me this and now I'm frightened I will mess this up for you."

Hands reach up and slide around her neck. "I'm not sure what to expect from this, but I know that as long as I'm with you… everything will be exactly what I want."

Her words bring emotions to the blonde she can't convey in words so she captures the lips once more before moving back down.

"I… will … make this… as wonderful … as you." She mumbles between kisses. Regina's small giggles turn back to moans as lips trail over the valley of her breasts.

"I promise."

Soon her mouth moved down her stomach. Tracking out a line down from her navel to her belly button, before dipping into the middle and roving her tongue in circles. A hand came to the back of her head as fingers once more started to caress her head, gently using her nail to scratch her scalp.

Hands moved down her sides – from her ribs, ghosting along the sides until they reached her hips. Stopping with a hand on either side. The blonde squeezed gently as she kissed and licked the taut stomach and relishing the quiver that followed. Moving her body down slightly so she could settle better on the bed, she lowered her head to her hip bone as she started to suck once more.

Regina's chest moved up and down quicker with every nibble she could feel. Every kiss and small bite that left a mark, she ran her hand along the blonde's spine smiling at the shiver it garnered and repeating the process before moaning at the slight harder bite the other woman decided to leave on her hip.

Maleficent eyed the now prominent indent on her supple skin, the teeth mark that very clearly stated it was her handy work. She gazed at the bite, pleased that she had made her claim on the other woman; she knew it was pointless seeing as there was no one within a twenty mile parameter, but she felt the need to make sure it was there regardless.

Placing one last gentle kiss to her work. She skimmed the outline of her thighs. Rubbing her hands up and down the strong muscled legs, using her forefinger to run along the line where leg and hip met and smiling widely at the body fidget she got and the little grunt as she blew cold air over her skin causing Goosebumps to appear.

"Mal…"

The name was whispered but to their ears it was as loud as ever as the blonde and saw just how unsettled the raven haired woman was. She eyed the way her hips were also not so subtly moving… in a dance as old as time, for someone who didn't know the steps she seemed to know the routine which implored the blonde to get to it and join her.

Moving her hands to her thighs once more. She stared at the long lean legs and the expanse of tanned flesh and suddenly found her mouth-watering. She could also smell the arousal that had been steadily building which also didn't help matters, but she was ready and so with one deep breath she used her hands to slowly part the long legs.

What she saw was better than any gloating she might have done to Stefan. She took in the glistening shine and breathing in the heady scent, she couldn't help herself. Regina threw her head back against the pillow and whimpered as she felt the flat tongue touch her and run along her most private area.

Maleficent licked right up until the very end before pulling away. The taste – was sweeter than any revenge she may have had as she leant in closer and began licking the sweet nectar once more, tracing a path up and down – using her tongue to part the lip's and curl as she sought to take in as much as she could.

Regina was on fire. Not in the literal sense. But since Mal had given her that first kiss, her body had been slowly coming alive with something she had never known or felt before. The only way she could ever describe the sensations was when she stepped into the first Dragons fire those many centuries back, to inhale the flames and have them race around the body, touching every part of the insides.

Well the other woman's kisses were like that. Every touch, every press of her lips, were like little jolts sending livewires of pleasure around her body. Touching her nerves and setting them on edge, just waiting for the last part when they all connected and created a fire so hot it would burn her from the inside out.

Her hands tightened in the blonde's hair, and for a moment was afraid she was pulling too hard as a small moan came from other woman, she loosened her grip, and instead, ran her hand's through the golden threads.

Maleficent was in heaven… well she didn't actually know if there was a thing for this but if there was, she was definitely there. Her hands came up to rest on the soft skin of her thighs, keeping them open and apart as she sucked and licked her way around Regina's clit. The muffled moans and stifled whimpers were enough to have her keep going, even if the addictive liquid coming out wasn't an already big incentive.

She pressed her face further, trying to get as much of the tangy offering as she could, she had never had anything that tasted like it before and she wanted it all.

Regina turned her face to the side as she felt the warm tongue bury itself inside her body. She could feel her heart pumping madly in her chest and the blood rushing through her veins. Hands trailed up her thighs adding to the already overloading pleasure she felt, fingers skimmed along the length of her sex, touching where she was so desperately hot and in most need.

Mal smiled into the toned leg when she heard a small growl from above as her fingers continued their teasing path along where she must have known Regina was throbbing, for she herself was growing with anticipation and want. But this was not about her, this was about Regina and making sure her first time was remembered for all the right reasons.

She heard her name being called again and lifted her head to find the other woman clenching the bedspread with tight knuckles – her lips abused from where she had been biting hard as to ride out the ever growing feelings of desire and the torture from being played with as she glanced to her face.

"Yes sweet one?"

"Mal please, stop…" Resting her head on her stomach, the blonde drew small circles on her legs as she waited for her to finish. "Stop what, my dear?"

Another growl as this time she opened her eyes and the other woman had to draw a harsh breath at the deep inkwells her eyes had become. Dark eyes blown with arousal and frustration as she lifted her head.

"Stop teasing."

The deep huskiness of her tone sent another shiver through the blonde and she knew if she let it carry on any longer, she might snap and she wanted this to be perfect.

Bending she pressed a kiss to the lower part of her abdomen, mumbling into her skin before moving back down. With a few more final licks to both build up the slickness which would make it easier and because she still couldn't get enough, she tentatively ran her hand up the smooth leg and allowed her fingers to walk across before coming to a stop at her opening.

"This might hurt a little bit."

Her words seem to bring whatever haze Regina was in back to reality for a moment as her hands soon found themselves moving down, joining that of the blondes and interlocking their fingers.

"I trust you."

Three words she had never heard come from anyone before without ulterior motive. Knowing it wasn't the time to get emotional she kissed the hand in hers and with a few more small circles around the clit, stimulating the area, she slowly began to push inside.

Regina squirmed at the feeling of having something inching inside her body. It was a foreign feeling, but she found one that wasn't entirely unwelcome – not when she knew who it was after all. Going as slow as she could in order not to hurt her, Maleficent added another finger. It was hard, Regina was so tight and she wanted nothing more than to just push right through and take her as fast as she could there and then.

But she had to focus so glancing up she saw the look of slight confusion on her face. "Are you alright?"

Nodding but never opening her eyes, Regina responded. "Yes, it just feels weird that's all." The blonde smirked. "It will do at first, but it does get better."

On those words she moved in further. Inching her way through the warm heat until her fingers hit something – a barrier, this was the part she had to make sure the other woman wasn't nervous about and so leaning over, she moved back to her upper body.

Regina opened her eyes at the feel of her moving and looked as the blonde came to rest near her head. "This is the part that might hurt for a few minutes; I just want to make sure you're ok before I carry on."

Despite her agonizing torture – the fiery burn that was lighting her entire body and near boiling her blood. She felt oddly touched at her thoughtfulness and nodded, moving so her hand was around her neck and running through her hair.

"I trust you."

Her words made the blonde bite her lip before she was pulled in and their lips met once more. Deciding now was the best time she surged forwards. The body underneath her tensed as her fingers broke through the protective barrier as she stilled her movements. Warm breath could be felt on her face as Regina breathed through her nose to ride through the pain seeing as their lips was still connected.

She waited for a few minutes – not daring to move her fingers until she very gently broke the kiss, resting her forehead against hers before speaking.

"Are you ok?"

Regina nodded again. She didn't trust her voice but her actions told Mal all she needed to know – the contact that was once tight around her body loosened, her face wasn't pained and her breathing became shallower.

"Can I?"

It was a plea on both parts… her fingers had been encased in the wet warmth for too long as she was desperate to move as Regina nodded eagerly.

"Please."

Without hesitating the blonde began to pull back, she looked down to see her fingers moving as she slowly thrust in – watching as they disappeared into the tight channel just as Regina let out the smallest of moans, her hand was still on her neck playing with the loose curls clenched with each thrust.

Regina's hips began to move, adulating with every pull, loathe as she was to lose eye contact with Maleficent, she could not stop her eyes from closing as the build-up of pleasure began to rise once more. The fingers inside soon began to rub along her walls making her breath hitch as every touch made her insides quiver

"Open your eyes."

It took a few minutes but eventually Regina was able to do as she commanded and once their eyes met, Mal leaned down and took up the abused lips once more, fingers never stopping as they settled into a pace of timed thrusts.

Regina cried into her mouth as a particular harsh thrust had her body jolting on the bed and the blonde pulled back, concerned she had hurt her. Looking down though she could see that wasn't the case.

"Are you—"

"Do that again." The request has her cocking her head as she eyed the woman below her – flush with sweat and desire. It dawned on her a few seconds later and never losing her coy expression, replied.

"Do what… this." With another hard push she let her fingers sink back into the molten cavern rather harshly earning another moan this time louder as Regina gripped her arm.

"Yes…"

Interesting development as she gazed down at the slowly debauched witch and smirked, seems her time of playing nice was over and so complying to her wishes – sped up her ministrations… allowing her fingers to set a faster and slightly more brutal pace which had Regina clinging to her back.

The sounds coming from the room were a canopy of gasps, moans and the wet sound of flesh on flesh. She could feel the result of her effort dripping down her wrist and she wanted so much to just lick it all up, but she couldn't not yet, not without making her come first and so moving so she was back between her legs, used her other hand to rub her clit.

Regina's back arched off the bed with her having no control over it, the sight made Maleficent's blood simmer with lust and somewhere in the back of her mind, her rational side was shouting that she was going to rough – she didn't care. Leaning over she slid her arm underneath the arched back and dragged her up.

Seconds later a dazed Regina found herself sitting in the blondes lap. Her thighs straddling the other woman's kneeling legs as she placed her forearms on her shoulders. Looking down she caught sight of the once bright blue eyes, now dark with fire and lust.

"This way is so much better," To prove her point she pushed her fingers in – now with her body on top was able to get them deeper causing her to cry out as she bent her head and placed it on her shoulder.

The bed was slowly creaking as they moved. Keeping a tight hold of the body in her lap the blonde set a punishing pace, lowering her head to take the nipple that now come within reaching distance into her mouth and sucked on it hard.

The scent of sex and arousal was heavy in the air and it was making the blonde crazy with want. Like the sleeping curses she doused herself with, it was just as addictive, but as she tugged on the hard nub with her teeth and hearing the breathless whimper, she knew this was far more potent.

She met each smooth roll of hips with a timed thrust that brought Regina closer and closer to the edge. Her breathing was laboured and her body a raging inferno, she clung to the blonde with what waning strength as she had left, which wasn't much as the more the fingers reached deeper inside, the more they took from her.

But they also gave – oh did they give. The little slim digits sending shock waves of pleasure through her system as she pressed their bodies closer and moaned at the feel of the blondes breasts against her own.

She was so close. She could feel it, the fact made her want to laugh, since when did she know she was close? She had never done anything like this before… having never been around anyone long enough she was a novice of the most basic kind… but she could feel it… sense it even. The tightness that had formed in her stomach, resting at the bottom was building.

Maleficent was thrusting into her now faster and harder than ever before. Holding tight to her body she used some of her strength to power the movements as she could feel claw like nails digging into her shoulder and back.

Regina's pleasure was climbing so high that she was finding it impossible to form any coherent words. Finding energy she lifted her head and using both hands took hold of the blondes and pressed them together, their breaths mingling with exertion.

Hands lowered down her back and squeezed the firm flesh of her behind, pulling her down onto long fingers as Mal worked her thumb up and with careful but sharp flicks – pressed down on the pulsing clit… once, twice three times before pressing down and curling her fingers as far as they would go inside.

As if a switch had gone off inside her body – Regina's tight building ball of arousal exploded. Strong thighs gripped the other woman's as Regina finally came.

She lowered her head back to the shoulder and bite down hard as a muffled scream erupted from her lips. Maleficent moaned at both the pain and the feeling of tight inner muscles squeezing her fingers, trapping them like a vice as they held the long digits captive within her body, as she held the other woman through her violent orgasm.

Hands ran gently up and down her trembling body as little twinges still saw Regina jolting from the crescendo of pleasure that had taken over her body and made her see stars, still with her eyes closed she turned her head into the crook of the blondes neck and placed lazy kisses – too exhausted to do anything else.

A small moan had her lifting her head at long last to gaze at the blonde who finally removed her hand from where it had been trapped between their bodies. Regina watched with leftover lust as she lifted it to her mouth and let out another moan as she placed the long fingers inside her mouth, still dripping with the essence she had coaxed from her body.

Taking hold of her hand, the blonde opened her eyes only to let out a small whimper at the sight of Regina sucking on her fingers, tasting her own arousal and licking them clean. The hunger that had been steadily bubbling crept back on observing the erotic sight, but she could wait… unlike the raven haired woman this she had more patience to see out.

Letting go of the fingers but keeping hold of her hand, Regina lifted her eyes to meet the blondes and smiled tiredly. "I love you,"

Maleficent's breath faltered. That she wasn't expecting. They stared into each other's eyes silent at her declaration as Regina stammered to carry on.

"I mean… I know it's only been a few weeks … maybe some months. But I know, and you might think it's only because you're the first person I've seen in a long time, but I—"

Her words were cut off by a pair of lips taking hold of her own, she squeaked a little but soon melted into the kiss as her arms went back around her neck and she held her tighter. Soon the other woman pulled back, she met her uncertain eyes once more but this time with a smile.

"I love you to."

There. She has said it. For so long she had been thinking the words and deliberating on the emotion. But actually professing the words was very different. For too long she has been on her own with nothing but her hate – she never dared think that maybe she would one day come across someone who would ignite those feelings in her.

But she had, and here they were. Tangled in each other's arms and there was nowhere else she would rather have been, with no other words falling from her lips. She saw the smile radiating from the other woman as she repeated the words once more, fully believing the worth of the words and not just some empty statement they would have been in the past.

Soon she found herself falling backwards – sprawled on the bed with Regina hovering over her. It was a position she would have never have found herself in before, but on looking into the warm chocolate eyes of her love… yes, she had said it and it felt amazing – she would have crawled around on all fours should Regina wish it of her.

Nimble fingers found their way to her collarbone as they stroked the smooth bones underneath her skin making her shiver but pull her closer as they settled back on the pillows. Casting her eyes over the pale skin Regina's eyes widened a little on seeing the marring bite mark she had left on her just before the big come down.

"I'm sorry."

Her words made the blonde frown as she turned her head to her, "Whatever for?" She lifted her hand and ran her forefinger over the indents, the soft touch making her shiver again.

"I bit you."

She had? Lifting her own hand, she let her fingers become entangled with the other as she ran her own finger over her war wound. "So you did."

"You aren't angry are you?" The question made her laugh. But it wasn't mocking or cold or cruel like it would have been had she been with anyone else, Regina frowned at her reaction before once more finding her body pulled closer, she let her head rest on her chest – taking comfort in the steady beating of her heart underneath her ear.

"Normally I would hate it… if I was with anyone else I most likely would have thrown them out the window for doing such a thing."

"But"

"But seeing as it's you, and I happen to be fond of your face. I'll let it slide this once. "Sitting up, Regina turned to look around. Her face blank for a moment before it changed into one of amusement and assurance.

"You love me."

Again she would have laughed if it had been anyone else. But as she stared at the face that made her feel warm inside, had thought back to all the times she had helped her through her dark times and was there every morning just to make sure she was ok. She found herself readily agreeing to her chidings.

"That I do my dear. So, so much,"

They had fallen asleep after that. When they woke, Regina insisted on returning the favour, and Mal found when the other woman slowly kissed her way down her body – she was a very quick learner. Of course it wasn't all happiness after that, though no longer wanting revenge her home was still in the enchanted forest, she missed her castle as weird as it seemed and a small part of her wanted to go and prove her enemies who no doubt were crowing her absence that she was still around, she was not wallowing and that she had come back stronger.

But Regina's home had always been the North Planes – her family where there and she could not imagine leaving them. It did cause some upset at first as they didn't know how to go forwards. Regina didn't know how she could go when it was and always had been her duty to look after the colony, they came first… always had since the day Tiamat picked her.

But she was so happy with Mal. For the first time in a long time she had found another way to be that didn't include the birth of new hatchlings, this was a different kind of love and she was despairing at the thought of losing it.

She cried. On the days she was on her own and the blonde was in the cabin. She allowed herself to weep at the prospects should no compromise be made. Of course her tears didn't go unheard and soon she found herself surrounded by a few older members of the circle. They were sentient beings, one of the smartest to ever grace any realm and so they knew when someone or something was out of sync.

They had noticed that their leader had been miserable though she tried to keep it in around the smaller one should they pick up on her mood. They had seen how despondent she looked when she thought no one watching. They had also seen her shine with happiness and the kind of glow that had not been seen on her in years.

They also knew the source. On observing the two dragon witches together they had been surprised to see just how much they made each other smile… how they brought out the best in each other, how their leader had healed the blondes pain. They knew she was feeling out of sorts as well, not as bad as before but still not the content peace she had been.

So they had talked. Gathered amongst themselves when she slept, they knew the issue of what was making them unhappy… the blonde – as much as she spent the many months with them – it wasn't her true home, sooner or later she would have to return… not like their leader – whose home there was permanent.

As much as they loved their beloved ruler, they had also known true love – had seen it before in each other's mates – had heard of it when she spoke of the King and Queen on nostalgic days… the love they both shared and just how empty the Queen had been when her own mate had died.

It was being repeated here - they feared that due to her honour, if she let the blonde go back home, leave the realm without her – not only would it hurt the both of them. It might do to her what it did to the Queen and should that happen – then she too would waste away just like the first leader.

So they had come to her – she listened as they spoke. They wanted her to go, she had sacrificed so much in order to make sure they survived, lost out on what might have been potential love many times over all for them. They had witnessed their bond grow and didn't want her to let it go.

She had been selfless for far too long. It was time for her now to be selfish.

But as much as she wanted to go with Maleficent, she just couldn't leave them… not after so many years of being together – eventually she decided that she would split her time – like Persephone – she would venture to the enchanted forest with the other woman for the summer and Autumn, before returning for the Winter and Spring, most when the eggs hatch and the likely deaths that came with the cycle of new life.

In those months Mal would return with her. When the other woman informed her of her own decision, a small bubble of hope welled up inside her, this was really happening – she was finally finding her own happy ending and the promise of a long future with the one she loved.

Leaving them was hard, when the day finally came she cried. The other woman watched from the side as she was surrounded by her reptile family, who was wishing her goodbye – as much as they would be sad to see her go, they knew she needed this – to have the love she had forsaken in order for them to have their own.

On leaving the portal that took them to the forest, the blonde took them straight to her fortress. As much as she would have liked to have shown her around the realm she knew it was better for her to get to know her new home as it would be for the coming months. She stood and smiled genuinely amused at the expressions the other woman wore as she took in the largest building she had ever been in.

After a tour of the castle, and a stop at what was once her chamber – now _their_ bedroom. They sat down to dinner, the maids who had been waiting faithfully for their mistress to return welcoming her back with a feast, were surprised to see someone else alongside her. They observed the blonde as they went about their duties.

They knew she was a wreck when she left. Upped and took off when everything fell apart for her, she was in such pain. But now she looked different – they knew this woman had something to do with it as they watched them interact – though a woman of little emotion and much less the ability to express them, they realized a while later what it was.

Their mistress was in love.

It was shocking for them as they had seen her before. They had never once known anyone that had stuck around long enough to get to know the stoic woman; it was either business deals of simple nights of passion. But now it was like they were introduced to – not an entirely new maleficent, as she was still just as acerbic and intolerant of fools like before.

It was the same woman – just with an extra addition… a new feeling they were unused to seeing, and they had - that they had come to learn was Regina to thank for it. She had brought her out of her dark days and given her a new reason to carry on that wasn't focused solely on vengeance.

Life around the castle became cheerier. The tension less heavy and the once silent halls, filled with laughter – sure it may have only been Regina doing the laughing but it was still a welcome sound to hear in place of screams of pain and torture.

All was fine until the day the dark one came. Of course he would, in all honesty it actually surprised the blonde he hadn't turned up sooner, but she walked into her study one day to find him sitting at the large desk, feet up and grinning like the half crazed fool he was. Knowing it was better to just outright ask him his reason for being there; she sat at her desk and didn't wait for him to speak.

Again he surprised her, not by asking right away about her new house guest. But rather an item she had kept locked away in her vaults. The so called, prince Charming's sword – she had to think back but it came to her how she came to be in possession of the man's beloved weapon.

He had made the mistake of sneaking into her castle, having the audacity to point it at her neck and ask where the beast was, well – she gave him the beast… had him running from the beast – it got a little fuzzy after that and as she almost crushed his arm in his efforts to pick up his fallen sword, he has no choice but to run.

She was annoyed he had gotten away but on retrieving the blade from its place on the cold floor – decided it would make a lovely house warming gift and so had placed it with all her other collections in her rooms below.

Only she didn't know why the dark one of all people would be asking for it, she waited for him to explain before realizing that she was never going to get a straight answer from the glittered imp, his own mind was twisted so it would make sense his tongue was to. She knew that with her being away that he would have easily come in to try and take it back himself.

If not for the fact that she had placed blood wards on all her rooms making it virtually impossible for anyone to gain access, and since she had taken leave of the realm. She didn't leave any vials of her blood around… like she would.

He had been put out she had seen fit to take herself out of commission and had the gall to scold her over it, but by now she had used up what patience she had for visitors, and the fact it was him meant her goodwill was all gone to.

She put an end to his rambling by saying she had claimed his sword fair and square. The fact he had trespassed not only made it hers but he should have been lucky that was all he lost. Her answer – predictably – didn't sit well with him… he was a man who liked to get things done his way and was the sort that none said no to.

Even the mistress of all evil,

When she refused to say anything about Regina, upon his inquiries – she knew what he was like with power… having lost near all his sanity on it of course he would have known when something powerful entered the realm. She kept tight lipped – refusing all his little digs, like hell she was letting him near the other woman.

Knowing that his stay was fast becoming out welcome – and not having the conversation go the way he liked. He got down to his backup plan. That was how Regina found them. She had sensed the arrival of someone knew to the castle when she was in the library – but being as it she didn't know anyone save the blonde and the servants, she had decided to leave it be.

But something was nagging her, a small but slowly ever building twinge in her gut that told her she needed to go find out – to find Mal also as it was her she was most worried about. Which was why after picking up the magical trail and following it back to the blondes personal study, she pushed on the door to find them in a fight.

The place was a mess. Having been reduced to a battlefield, she walked in only to duck as a bolt of black lightening flew past her hitting the shelf and knocking down the row of books. She turned back round wondering what the hell was going on, only to freeze at the sight of a man – thought she had to double take on that as he seemed to be made of gold.

Either way he had the blonde pinned to the wall and was steadily choking her. She could feel that now as it hit her full force in her chest… that and the blondes fear, but not only for herself – she was worried he would notice her. It was too late as he had and now had turned to face her.

She had to back a little at the sight of him, his crooked teeth on full show as he near split his face grinning at her, his face was so full of scales she wondered if he too was Dragon… or something like it but it didn't matter, all that did was that he had hurt her love and he would pay.

Before he even had time to make himself known – he was blasted back by a torrent of white light. The magic was enough to fill the entire room causing the blonde to shield her eyes, but not before hearing his shriek of pain as he was engulfed. By the time the light had dimmed, the dark one was nowhere to be seen.

Which meant his magic to had broken and she slid down the wall. Regina smiled when she saw he had fled, but it dropped on seeing Maleficent on the floor as she rushed to her. Helping her to her feet and making sure she wasn't hurt anymore explanations were given. She had learnt he was called the Dark one – a malevolent cursed being who was near as old as she was but far more powerful.

He was only the recent in a long line of dark ones – she herself had seen three in her lifetime and so far this one was the most crafty – his cunning and penchant for deals made him the most dangerous out of them all. She didn't say it but she was thankful the other woman had come when she had as she didn't have the magic to defeat him.

Fend him off maybe – but not to beat him.

Which was what led her to asking how it was she could perform light magic, it was the first she was seeing off it and was stunned to learn that she had been taught by Glinda the good.

Many people had come by – both good and bad and so in order to make sure her family was safe. The last magical being that she had interacted with, offered to help teach her a few tricks in order to keep back the ones with intent to harm. They retreated back to the library as the study was ruined and she wasn't in any mood to fix it just yet.

So they sat and for the rest of the day – she had learnt more about Regina than she had before during their time in the North. Her Mother was the Queen hearts – an age old tale about the tyrant Queen of wonderland… how old she was no one could say, she had also disappeared long ago which none knew her whereabouts.

She also revealed that she had a sister – the Witch of the West. Another old being that terrorized the land of Oz. it baffled the blonde as to how she had come to learn all this – and how they had ended up in separate realms. So she sat and listened as Regina told her about how Zelena, her sister – managed to make contact with her.

She had been shocked to find that they were related. Of course being they had been in entirely different lands made her dubious – but of course once they had met up a simple blood testing spell had put those doubts aside. She had learned they had both been abandoned by the woman who had become the Queen of hearts due to the fact that they had both not been born of royal lineage.

It angered the normally passive woman the more she listened. It turned out their biological mother had tossed them aside for the chance to climb the monarchy ladder and so needed no distractions so when she had both daughters – instead of giving them to another family who might have wanted children, she left them to the wild.

By some luck Zelena had ended up in Oz, thought the family that took her in soon learned of her magic and grew to both fear and hate her – well the man did – she still had a family. The older woman knew about Regina – how she had made her home in the frozen lands surrounded by Dragons.

It unnerved her at how she had come to know all this but it didn't matter. The reason why Zelena had made contact… she had found a way to wonderland and was going to confront the woman who had thrown them away, she wanted both of them to go and show her that they weren't the weak useless things she had deemed to them to be.

She explained that at the time – it was many centuries ago – she wasn't the patient and wiser person sitting before her today, she was angry at what she had learnt and it didn't help that the red head was by her side whispering insidious things into her ear – finally her mind made up and both of them along with the portal jumper, made their way to their Mothers domain.

Of course the rest was also a tale at how wonderland was destroyed in a fight between the three women. On coming face to face with the woman at long last, all thought and reason fled her and she was remiss to admit that Zelena's mutterings had gotten to her. So whilst the red head … who was an extremely powerful witch, easily held off any attacks made by Cora, Regina took to destroying her castle.

Everything around that made Cora the powerful woman – both by way of ruling and magic – she tore it down. Made even more sweeter by the fact the wicked witch had made her watch as the life she had so hard strive to achieve – went up in flames in front of her, ironically by the very children she had decreed worthless to her.

After they had ruined her life, they killed her. That had the blonde speechless as she had only ever seen the passive side of Regna – from what she had deducted, the other woman abhorred violence – only ever resorting to it at dire situations… even then at reluctance. She nodded and though she still took responsibilities for all she did, she held Zelena to blame also.

Which was why when they went back to their homes – they still kept in touch. She was befuddled to find who she would come to know as Glinda, in a small patch a few miles near her home.

She was saddened to hear that her sister had gone mad. She declared war on the wizard and had banished the only people capable of getting in her way… why she had sent her to the North was anyone's guess but Regina had made her welcome – it might not have been her home but she would try to do right by what her sister had done.

If Glinda ever knew she was related to the wicked witch, she never said, merely thanked her for her help and in return helped her also by making sure enemies both man and magical couldn't enter their home by teaching her white magic.

The spells came in handy as anyone with the intent to cause harm found themselves blocked from gaining access – it also held back those with black magic… like it had the dark one.

She was pleased to learn that she might have gone a little overboard with the spell, and should he ever make an appearance – might find himself permanently disfigured for his troubles.

So life went on – Charming never did get his sword back – the Dark one never again breached the blondes fortress and the rest who had known the dragon witch – had come to learn of her newest friend, associate and everything in between – how she had managed to not only banish the Dark one from her castle – but also main him badly enough it showed, they stayed away fearing her once again like she never had only months prior – been beaten by a simple princess and therefore was a laughing joke of a witch.

Each day that passed they grew to learn about the other – and only served to strengthen their bond, their love growing so much that it rivalled that of Snow white and her beloved.

Which was what led them to that night, the night they had decided they were ready to expand their little family. So sending the servants back to their homes, they retired to their room as little time passed that saw the blonde hovering over her lover who was smiling back at her. She reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you."

Maleficent leaned down and claimed her lips as they slowly explored what they had come to know very well, the blonde slipping her tongue inside Regina's mouth, she pulled back a few seconds later, before pacing a small kiss on her nose.

"I love you,"

Before she reclaimed the lips and rolled her hips. The contact made Regina whimper – which became the catalyst for the rest of the night they spent in each other's arms.

_**Epilogue**_

A month later saw Maleficent in her study. The room had been fixed up once more and she was sat at her desk, reading from a large tome when the door opened. She looked up and smiled as Regina made her way inside. She closed her book and pushed it aside as the raven haired woman made her way over, before claiming the best seat and perched on the blonde lap.

"You seem happy."

Regina pursed her lips and drew her arms around her neck. "Do I have to have a reason? I'm in love with the most fantastic person in the whole realm, that itself is a reason to smile."

Her chest tightened at her words. No matter how much time passed. She would still never get used to saying things like that to her, someone who loved her for who she was, not just for her body as she moved to wrap her arms around the other witches waist.

"Why thank you my dear," Regina nodded and smiled. "But what have you done."

Her smile fell, being replaced with a look of outrage as she sat back. "I have done nothing and I resent such slanderous words."

She looked to adorable with her pout that it made her laugh as she leaned in and kissed her once more. Regina humphing into her mouth but didn't move away. She pulled back once more still with a smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry but sometimes it's called for."

"I broke your table once… once – let it go," That earned another laugh.

"Ok – so if you haven't done anything, what is this visit in aid of? I thought you'd be off by now harassing the cooks into making you something."

Another scowl followed by something under her breath had the blonde pulling her back as she leant against her chest. "What was that?"

"I said do you think on why that might be"

The question stumped her for a minute. She pursed her lips; there could have been any number of reasons why Regina might have been hungry… she frowned and placed her chin on her shoulder, shrugging.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss. But I'm sure you're bound to inform me."

Regina sighed and said nothing. Taking one of her hands and moving it so it settled on her stomach, there she let it stay before leaning back on her chest once more. Maleficent waited for her to speak as Regina kept staring casually at the books across the room, eyeing the titles with interest.

"Well?"

Still she said nothing. By now the blonde was frowning… was she getting the cold shoulder or something? She was about to ask what had she done when something had her stopping, she pulled back and looked down just as Regina smiled. Eyes down she cast a curious glance at just where her hand was, and why Regina had placed it there.

"Was there any particular reason why my hand is rubbing your stomach." She asked never taking her eyes off the covered abdomen. Again Regina let out a small sigh and let her head fall back.

"I just thought you might want to feel how flat my stomach is one last time – before it starts growing for the next nine months."

It takes a few seconds for her words to register, but once the hit her head snaps up finally coming to meet the sparking chocolate eyes of her love whose smiling wider as the news sinks in.

"We're having a baby."

Regina bites her lip and nods. Her face full of joy as the blonde looks at her. "Us? We're going to have a baby." As if to make it more real, she takes her hand again and places it on where the yet to be formed foetus is resting.

"Yes my love we're having a baby."

Her words were cut off as lips find her own and she moans into her mouth before eagerly melting into the kiss which is filled with passion, excitement, joy, love and everything that is to come with the news that they have been waiting for.

Pulling back the blonde rests her head on Regina's as finally it hits her just what has happened. "We're having a baby"

She lets her head drop down back to the flat stomach that is yet to show but now she knows as her hand covers Regina's. "That's our baby,"

"Our little Dragon," Blue eyes shine with happiness and she pulls her lover tighter. This was truly her happy ending… everything she had only ever vaguely dreamt of, is coming true before her – and none of it would ever have happened if she had never had been so crushingly defeated almost a year ago.

"Our little beasty,"

Ignoring the calling of their future baby a beast Regina nods and leans in to kiss her once more. This was real and this was her happy ending.

For the first time in nearly a thousand years, a Dragon would be born in the enchanted forest.

* * *

**Hope e****veryone liked. Just so people know – this was a one shot, and a hell of a big one so no more chapters will be added or anything else to this either. So in case people and to those that have – have followed this, kinda wasted your time – this is done.**


End file.
